


Medicus II

by WatchersGoddess



Series: Medicus-Reihe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, Gen, Minor Character Death, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchersGoddess/pseuds/WatchersGoddess
Summary: Nach den Erfahrungen in ihrem letzten Schuljahr hat auch Hermine Granger eine medizinische Laufbahn eingeschlagen. Als sie an einen Punkt kommt, an dem sie nicht mehr weiter weiß, wendet sie sich jedoch wieder an ihren ehemaligen Lehrer.
Series: Medicus-Reihe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883851
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spielt 11 Jahre nach dem ersten Teil. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Teil ist dieser von der emotionalen Seite her heftiger und ich empfehle jedem, der nicht mit Krebs-Erkrankungen umgehen kann, diese Geschichte nicht zu lesen.  
> Ein Dankeschön geht an Moana Nahesa und Lepitera fürs Testlesen und den Gedankenaustausch! Außerdem geht ein großer Dank an glaedr fürs Betalesen!

Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,  
  
bevor ich Ihnen erkläre, warum ich nach all der Zeit diesen Brief an Sie schreibe, möchte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich nehme aus selbstsüchtigen Motiven Kontakt zu Ihnen auf und halte es für fair, Ihnen dies von vornherein mitzuteilen. Sollten Sie nach dieser Offenbarung kein Interesse daran haben, meinen Brief weiter zu lesen, so kann ich es verstehen, wäre Ihnen jedoch für eine kurze Notiz dankbar.  
  
Der Grund meiner Kontaktaufnahme ist meine Mutter. Vor zwei Jahren wurden bei ihr Metastasen in der Lunge gefunden. Bis heute ist nicht bekannt, wo der Primärtumor sitzt. Eine Zeit lang sah es trotzdem recht gut für sie aus, wir hofften, den Krebs überwunden zu haben. Leider war dem nicht so. Vor einem Monat wurden weitere Metastasen gefunden.  
  
Mittlerweile gilt sie in der Mugglemedizin als austherapiert, sie bekommt nun nur noch eine palliative Versorgung. Zu einem Heiler darf ich sie aufgrund des Geheimhaltungsabkommens nicht bringen.  
  
Ich habe zwar durch meine Ausbildung Kenntnisse von beiden Seiten der Medizin, jedoch weiß auch ich nicht mehr weiter. Ich habe nun die Hoffnung, dass Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, das ihr helfen könnte. Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, einen Blick auf die Befunde und natürlich auch auf meine Mutter zu werfen?  
  
Hochachtungsvoll,  
Hermine Granger

\- - -

  
Miss Granger,  
  
gewöhnliche Überraschung trifft nicht, was ich verspürte, als ich Ihren Namen unter dem Brief las. Ich hatte vielmehr das Bedürfnis, ihn sofort dem Feuer zu überlassen, denn Ihr Name hat sich bisher immer als unheilvoll für mich erwiesen.  
  
Dennoch kann ich eine gewisse Neugier nicht leugnen und so las ich ihn tatsächlich vom ersten bis zum letzten Wort. Sie haben nichts von Ihrem Pathos verloren.  
  
Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass ich Ihnen – nach allem, was ich bereits für Sie getan habe, und aller Konsequenzen, die dies für mich hatte – erneut helfen wollen würde? Kennen Sie mich wirklich so schlecht?  
  
Severus Snape  
  
PS: Den Professor können Sie sich sparen, die Zeit ist lange vorbei.  
  
PPS: Schicken Sie mir eine Kopie aller Befunde.  
  


\- - -

  
Mr Snape,  
  
ich danke Ihnen!  
  
Die Befunde liegen anbei.  
  
Hermine Granger  
  
PS: Ich kam nicht auf die Idee, dass Sie mir helfen wollen würden. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie mit der Herausforderung und meinem Pathos ködern zu können.

\- - -

Miss Granger,  
  
Sie belieben zu scherzen. Und damit meine ich sowohl Ihr Post Scriptum als auch Ihre Bitte.  
  
Sie schrieben, dass Sie eine medizinische Ausbildung absolviert haben. Bezog diese sich auf den Bereich der Pathologie, oder wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, anhand der vorliegenden Befunde auch nur auf eine Möglichkeit der Heilung zu hoffen? Haben wir tatsächlich dieselben Befunde gelesen?  
  
Severus Snape

\- - -

Mr Snape,  
  
ich sehe, Sie haben nicht ein Quantum Ihrer Rücksichtslosigkeit verloren.  
  
Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass die Situation meiner Mutter nicht viel Raum für Hoffnungen lässt. Andernfalls hätte ich mir auch lieber die Finger abgeschnitten, als Sie um Hilfe zu bitten.  
  
Ich versichere Ihnen jedoch, dass der Zustand, wie er in den schriftlichen Befunden geschildert ist, nicht mit der Realität übereinstimmt. Meine Mutter ist nicht bettlägerig, benötigt nur ein Minimum an Medikamenten und besteht darauf, sich soweit es ihrer Kraft möglich ist am Haushalt und vor allem am sozialen Leben zu beteiligen. Sie steht der Seite des Todes nicht näher als der des Lebens. Und daher weigere ich mich, dieser Behauptung auch nur eine Unze Glauben zu schenken.  
  
Ich hatte Sie für einen Menschen gehalten, der sich von dem Wahrheitsgehalt einer Schrift lieber selbst überzeugt, bevor er sein Urteil fällt.  
  
Hermine Granger  
  
PS: In Mugglekreisen darf ich bereits auf ein M. D. hinter meinem Namen bestehen. In Magierkreisen ist es nicht mehr weit, bis ich mich Heilerin nennen darf. Ich gebe allerdings zu, dass beides auch gewisse Kenntnisse der Pathologie beinhaltet.

\- - -

  
Miss Granger,  
  
ich muss keinen Selbstversuch durchführen, um zu glauben, dass reines Wasser nicht brennt. Ihre Worte wecken in mir allerdings den Wunsch, mich von Ihrer geistigen Gesundheit zu überzeugen – insbesondere unter Berücksichtigung Ihres letzten Post Scriptums. Ihnen liegt nicht zufällig auch dafür ein ärztlicher Befund vor?  
  
Um es einmal in aller Deutlichkeit zu sagen: Ihrer Mutter könnte vermutlich nicht einmal Merlin persönlich noch helfen. Sie tun besser daran, diesen Umstand zu akzeptieren und die Ihnen verbleibende Zeit zu genießen.  
  
Severus Snape

\- - -

  
Mr Snape,  
  
wieder einmal stelle ich fest, dass es der magischen Bevölkerung an einem eklatant mangelt: dem Glauben an die Weiterentwicklung. Als ich die magische Welt kennenlernte, glaubte ich, hier seien einem keine Grenzen gesetzt. Doch ihr habt euch eine kleine funktionierende Welt errichtet und dann die Hände in den Schoß gelegt ohne zu merken, dass ihr euch damit der Fähigkeit beraubt, selbst in ausweglos scheinenden Situationen noch Hoffnung zu verspüren. Anders kann ich es mir jedenfalls nicht erklären, dass in einer Zeit, in der selbst Muggel schriftliche Nachrichten innerhalb von Sekunden übermitteln können, Magier sich noch immer auf die Eulenpost verlassen!  
  
Um Ihren Hang zur Deutlichkeit noch einmal aufzugreifen: Ich werde meine Mutter noch nicht aufgeben! Sie mögen vielleicht nicht dazu bereit sein, uns zu helfen, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass ich jemanden finden werde. Koste es, was es wolle.  
  
Hermine Granger


	2. Kapitel 1

In der North Road sahen die Vorgärten aus, als hätte man sie aus einem Katalog für Gartenbepflanzung kopiert. Niedrige Hecken waren zu Mustern gestutzt, in den Blumenstauden fand sich keine welke Blüte und der wenige Rasen dazwischen war akkurat kurz geschnitten. Mehr oder weniger schmale Wege führten durch die künstlerischen Landschaften zur Haustür oder am Haus vorbei in den hinteren Teil des Gartens.  
  
Severus stand inmitten dieser farbenfrohen Vorstadtsiedlung wie ein Schmutzfleck, der von der Müllabfuhr vergessen worden war.  
  
Mit verbissener Miene raffte er seinen schwarzen Umhang zusammen und ging zielstrebig auf das Haus mit der Nummer 31 zu. Das niedrige Gartentor quietschte, als er es aufschob, und noch mehr, als er es wieder schloss. Kritisch sah er die Straße hinauf und hinunter.   
  
Die Türklingel war melodischer als mancher Gesang, der im magischen Radio als solcher bezeichnet wurde. Während er darauf wartete, dass man ihm öffnete, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und wippte auf seinen Füßen vor und zurück. Eine Spinne krabbelte aufgescheucht über seine Schuhspitze.  
  
Severus wollte schon anfangen, seiner ehemaligen Schülerin die Leviten zu lesen, als er einem fremden Gesicht entgegenblickte. Mühsam schluckte er die Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, während sein Gegenüber den Anflug von Überraschung angesichts seines Auftretens überwand.  
  
„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“, fragte die ihm fremde Frau mit dem blassen Gesicht schließlich. Ihre weichen Gesichtszüge wurden von ersten Fältchen verziert, sie hatte weder Augenbrauen noch Wimpern und auf dem Kopf trug sie eine selbst gehäkelte Mütze.  
  
Severus räusperte sich. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich denke, es ist Ihre Tochter, nach der ich suche.“  
  
„Oh, ich verstehe. Hermine hat mir von Ihnen erzählt.“ Sie lächelte.  
  
„Ich nehme an, es waren Dinge, die man nicht freiwillig wiederholen würde“, schloss er aus dieser Reaktion.  
  
„Nicht ausschließlich. Nach Ihrem letzten Schreiben jedoch ...“  
  
„Ich kann es mir denken. Wäre es möglich, dass ich persönlich mit ihr spreche?“ Sein Lächeln geriet merklich verspannt.  
  
„Im Moment leider nicht. Sie ist gerade beim Einkaufen. Aber Sie können gerne auf sie warten. Ich habe frischen Tee gekocht.“   
  
Wieder sah Severus die Straße hinab. Ein Junge von vielleicht zehn Jahren bog auf dem Fahrrad um die Ecke und aus dem entfernten Klingeln war zu schließen, dass dem einen Kind noch weitere folgen würden. „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht“, presste er daher gegen besseres Wissen hervor.  
  
„Nein, gar nicht. Aber wenn Sie sich wohler dabei fühlen, dürfen Sie auch gerne hinter dem Haus warten.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und trat zur Seite, so dass er sich ins Innere des Hauses retten konnte.  
  
„Danke für das Angebot. Im Gegensatz zu Ihrer Tochter weiß ich jedoch, wie ich mich zu benehmen habe.“  
  
„Wie erfreulich“, entgegnete sie ohne eine Spur von Verärgerung. „Mir war es leider nicht vergönnt, meiner Tochter Dinge dieser Art beizubringen. Im wichtigsten Alter verschwand sie für neun Monate im Jahr in ein magisches Internat. Finden Sie das nicht auch ganz fürchterlich, Mr Snape?“ Mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln ging sie an ihm vorbei und er folgte ihr in die Küche.  
  
„Es wäre nur halb so fürchterlich, wenn dort auf eine angemessene Erziehung geachtet worden wäre. Leider kämpft man damit auf verlorenem Posten. Die Gören tun, was sie wollen und niemand kümmert sich darum.“  
  
„Ein Jammer.“   
  
Während sie sich an den Tisch setzte und die Finger um eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee legte, blieb Severus an der Tür stehen und sah sich um. Es war sauber und größtenteils aufgeräumt. Neben der Spüle standen drei Teller und ein paar Tassen, die auf den Abwasch warteten. Die Möbel hatten schon einige Jahre hinter sich; vereinzelte Schrammen und angestoßene Ecken zeugten von der Vergangenheit, an der sie teilgehabt hatten.  
  
„Sie dürfen gerne Platz nehmen, Mr Snape. Sollten Sie ebenfalls Appetit auf Tee haben, müssten Sie sich aber eine Tasse aus dem Schrank über der Spüle mitbringen.“  
  
Er sah die Frau mit wachsamen Augen an und musste sich daran erinnern, dass sie Hermine Grangers Mutter war. Die Therapieversuche der Muggel hatten ihrem Gesicht nahezu alles genommen, das es einzigartig gemacht hatte. Erst als er sich versuchte vorzustellen, wie sie mit dunklen Augenbrauen, geschwungenen Wimpern und buschigem Haar aussehen würde, konnte er seine ehemalige Schülerin in den Zügen wiederfinden.  
  
Wie sie es gesagt hatte, nahm er sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und setzte sich an die gegenüberliegende Seite des Tisches. Während er sich Tee einschenkte, fragte er: „Was genau hat Ihnen Ihre Tochter von mir erzählt?“  
  
„Während ihrer Schulzeit oder in den letzten Tagen?“  
  
„Beides.“  
  
„Während ihrer Schulzeit wechselte sich Wut über Ihren ungerechten Unterrichtsstil mit Verschwörungstheorien und wenig Bewunderung über Ihr enormes Wissen ab. Meistens betitelte sie Sie als ungemütlichen und unsozialen Zeitgenossen, der irgendwo auf seinem Karriereweg falsch abgebogen sein muss.“   
  
Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und nippte an seinem Tee.  
  
„So sehr verkehrt scheint sie mit diesem Urteil nicht gelegen zu haben, wenn ich Ihr Schweigen richtig deute.“  
  
„Nein, nicht sehr“, gab er zu.  
  
„Vor Ihrem Briefkontakt der letzten Tage ist sie trotzdem zurückhaltender geworden. Wenn sie ein Wort über Sie verlor, war es meistens eines der Dankbarkeit dafür, dass Sie ihr damals das Leben gerettet haben. Und viel Empörung darüber, dass Sie so rücksichtslos ihren eigenen Willen ignoriert haben.“  
  
Severus schnaubte. „Ist Ihnen jemals aufgefallen, dass Ihre Tochter sich permanent selbst widerspricht?“  
  
„Nur wenn sie sich schwer damit tut, jemandem uneingeschränkt recht zu geben. Wie halten Sie es damit?“  
  
„Anderen recht zu geben?“, hakte Severus nach. Sie nickte. „Ich tue es nicht.“  
  
„Hermine auch nicht mehr, seitdem sie Ihre Briefe erhalten hat. Ich wüsste zu gerne, was Sie ihr geschrieben haben.“  
  
Severus trank erneut von seinem Tee, während er bei sich dachte, dass sie das definitiv nicht wollte. „Was meinen Sie, wann wird Ihre Tochter zurückkehren?“  
  
Mrs Granger hob den Blick zur Uhr, die vernehmlich hinter Severus tickte. „Sie müsste bald kommen.“ Dann nahm auch sie zum ersten Mal einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, schien jedoch, als müsse sie sich dazu überwinden.  
  
Severus rieb seine Zunge gegen den Gaumen und konzentrierte sich auf den Geschmack, der vom Tee in seinem Mund zurückgeblieben war. Fenchel. „Es ist Ihnen übel“, stellte er gerade heraus fest.  
  
Sie nickte. „Ich vertrage die Schmerzmittel nicht besonders gut.“  
  
Er lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne. „Ist Ihre Tochter nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, es mit einem anderen Mittel zu versuchen?“   
  
„Doch, ist sie. Sie hat es mit zwei Zaubertränken versucht. Aber keiner der beiden vertrug sich mit meinen anderen Medikamenten, deswegen bin ich wieder zum Althergebrachten zurückgekehrt. Und der Tee verschafft mir auch ein wenig Linderung.“   
  
Severus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, doch ehe er dazu kam, das Problem genauer zu überdenken, hörte er, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde.   
  
„Mum?“, fragte eine leise Stimme, die er aus Millionen erkannt hätte.   
  
„Ich bin hier, Schatz“, antwortete Mrs Granger und winkte durch die offene Tür in den Flur.   
  
„Oh, gut. Ich hab gedacht, du schläfst vielleicht.“ Ein Schlüsselbund wurde auf eine harte Unterlage gelegt. „Sie hatten keinen Gouda mehr, da hab ich ...“ An dieser Stelle betrat Hermine Granger die Küche, sah Severus mit seinem Todesserblick am Tisch sitzen und hätte beinahe die Tüte mit den Einkäufen fallen gelassen.   
  
„Miss Granger“, begrüßte er sie steif. Er musterte ihr Gesicht. Die vergangenen Jahre hatten sie verändert, es lag nichts Jugendliches mehr in ihren Gesichtszügen.  
  
Sie stand da und die Überraschung wich bald einem Ausdruck von verhaltenem Zorn. „Mr Snape.“  
  
„Sehen Sie“, wandte Mrs Granger da ein, „Sie haben irgendetwas geschrieben, das Hermine Ihnen so schnell nicht verzeihen wird.“  
  
Die Gesichtszüge seiner ehemaligen Schülerin verhärteten sich noch mehr. Nicht einmal das vom Fenster einfallende Sonnenlicht vermochte den Zorn abzumildern, der ihm entgegenschlug. „Könnte ich Sie unter vier Augen sprechen? Draußen.“ Sie stellte die Tüte auf den Küchentisch und ohne seine Zustimmung abzuwarten, wandte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.  
  
Severus tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Miss Grangers Mutter und folgte ihr. Vom Flur ging noch eine weitere Tür ab, die ins Wohnzimmer führte. Severus sah, wie sie den Raum mit großen Schritten durchquerte und auf die Terrasse hinaus trat. Ruhig folgte er ihr.  
  
„Was wollen Sie hier?“, fuhr sie ihn sofort mit zischelnder Stimme an. „Sie haben in Ihrem Brief sehr deutlich gemacht, dass Sie nicht gewillt sind, meiner Mutter zu helfen. Wollen Sie sich noch anschauen, wie sie vor die Hunde geht? Bringt Ihnen so was Spaß?“  
  
„Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Granger! Es gibt keine Schulregeln mehr, die Sie vor mir schützen könnten.“  
  
„Wirklich? Jetzt drohen Sie mir auch noch?“ Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihr Gesicht jemals so rot gesehen zu haben. Jedenfalls nicht vor Wut.  
  
„Ich begebe mich bloß auf Ihr Niveau.“  
  
„Was meinen Sie?“, stieß sie hervor, während ein paar Meter neben ihnen ein Vogel auf dem Rasen landete und einen Wurm aus der Erde zog.  
  
„War es etwa keine Drohung, mit der Sie Ihren letzten Brief beendet haben?“ Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Doch auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich plötzlich Ruhe aus. Sie zog den Kopf ein Stück zurück und nahm eine gerade Haltung an. „Sind Sie deswegen hier?“  
  
„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ihre Worte haben mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass Sie auch vor Dunkler Magie keinen Halt machen würden.“   
  
Sie zog die Schultern hoch. „Wär möglich.“  
  
Severus schnaubte. „Da ich mit dieser Antwort gerechnet habe, wollte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen, Ihnen ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass Sie nicht einen Deut an Weisheit hinzugewonnen haben, seitdem Sie Hogwarts den Rücken kehrten. Sie sind noch immer dasselbe dumme Mädchen, das Sie damals waren!“  
  
Für einen Moment wurde es totenstill auf der Veranda. Selbst der Wind schien zu schweigen. Und dann stieß sie ein freudloses, heiseres Lachen aus. „Haben Sie eigentlich jemals jemanden wirklich geliebt, Sir?“, fragte sie bitter. Sie hielt kurz inne und befeuchtete ihre Lippen. „Da drinnen sitzt meine Mutter und sie stirbt. Jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich setze mich dazu und warte ab?“  
  
Severus schluckte, reckte verdrossen das Kinn vor. „Was wollen Sie sonst tun? Sie hat Metastasen in der Lunge, in der Leber und im Großhirn.“ Er zählte sie an seinen Fingern ab. „Der Primärtumor ist unbekannt. Sie wissen nicht einmal, gegen was Sie zu kämpfen versuchen! Es gibt nichts, das Ihre Mutter retten könnte!“, wiederholte er, was er ihr bereits geschrieben hatte. Was das Fazit der ärztlichen Berichte gewesen war und was auch sein Fazit war, nachdem er Mrs Granger nur angesehen hatte.   
  
„Es muss etwas geben!“, fuhr sie ihn da an, als wäre es seine Entscheidung gewesen, ihre Mutter zum Tode zu verurteilen. „Ich bin eine Hexe! Es gibt auf alles eine Antwort. Ich muss sie nur finden. Die Magie hat mir so viel genommen, jetzt soll sie mir gefälligst etwas zurückgeben!“  
  
Severus zeigte sich unbeeindruckt von ihrem Ausbruch. Mit ruhiger Stimme sagte er: „Werden Sie erwachsen, Miss Granger.“  
  
Ein Zittern fuhr durch ihren Körper und ihre Unterlippe bebte, als sie mit geballten Händen hervorpresste: „Verschwinden Sie! Und lassen Sie sich hier nie wieder blicken!“  
  
Einen Blick aus schmalen Augen ließ er ihr noch zukommen, dann disapparierte Severus direkt von der Terrasse der Familie Granger aus.  
  


\- - -

  
Am nächsten Morgen ging Severus ins Labor, noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war. Die Winkelgasse lag so ruhig da wie eine Geisterstadt; das Schild über dem Eingang von Madam Malkins quietschte leise, das Kopfsteinpflaster war feucht vom Morgentau. Als er den Schlüssel zur Apotheke aus seinem Umhang zog, kündete nur ein dunkelblauer Schleier knapp über dem Horizont den nahenden Morgen an.  
  
Während er die Tür aufschloss, flog sein Blick wie jeden Morgen über die Buchstaben, die auf der Glasscheibe prangten. _Apotheca Mons Rosarius_. Und kleiner darunter _Inhaber: Guinevere Rosenberg_ , wobei der Vorname neuer war als die restlichen Buchstaben. Die Glocke läutete melodisch, ehe Severus seine Hand darum legte und sie zum Schweigen brachte. Hinter sich schloss er wieder ab.  
  
Der schwere Geruch vieler Trankzutaten lag in der Luft, schien selbst die Staubkörner niederzudrücken. Nachdem er mit seinem Zauberstab für Licht gesorgt hatte, öffnete er eines der Seitenfenster einen Spalt breit und ließ die feuchtkalte Luft hinein. Als er dabei den Blick hob, sah er, wie beim Tagespropheten die Dachluken geöffnet wurden und Hunderte von Eulen sich mit der Tageszeitung auf den Weg machten.  
  
Hinter der Theke fand er wie gewohnt den Stapel Bestellungen, die nach dem Ende seiner Arbeitszeit gestern eingetroffen waren. Rezepte in teils kaum leserlicher Schrift, unterzeichnet mit Kringeln und Kreuzen, die nicht einmal mit viel Fantasie einen Namen ergaben. Und doch waren sie von Heilerinnen und Heilern geleistet worden.  
  
Beinahe desinteressiert nahm Severus die Bestellungen mit und betrat durch die schmale Tür hinter der Theke sein Labor. Ein Frischezauber hielt die Luft klar, denn Fenster gab es hier nicht. Geräte in allen Formen und aus den verschiedensten Materialien standen ordentlich in den Regalen, die Feuerstellen warteten dunkel und kalt auf ihren Einsatz. Er klemmte die Rezepte an eine Leine über dem Arbeitstisch, hängte seinen Umhang an die Garderobe und machte sich ans Werk.  
  


\- - -

  
  
Guinevere betrat das kleine Labor, als der Trank explodierte.  
  
Das blütenweiße Gemisch verteilte sich quer über die Arbeitsplatte, die zum Trocknen aufgestellten Instrumente, den halben Fußboden, sogar an der Decke, in der Spüle und natürlich über sie und Severus.   
  
„Alternativ könntest du auch einfach ein 'Bitte nicht stören'-Schild an die Tür hängen, weißt du?“  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Das war ein Akne-Trank. Du weißt, wie schnell der explodiert.“  
  
„Nein, weiß ich nicht. In den zwei Jahren, die du nun schon für mich arbeitest, ist dir das nicht einmal passiert.“  
  
Severus sah sie finster an, schüttelte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und beseitige das Chaos. „Du warst nur nie in der Nähe“, insistierte er mit einem Unterton, der sie davor warnte, weiter nachzufragen.  
  
„Hat deine bescheidene Laune etwas mit dem Eulenhagel von gestern zu tun?“, legte sie allerdings den Finger in die Wunde und streute noch etwas Salz drauf.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Wenigstens leugnest du deine Laune nicht.“ Guinevere fand noch ein Tröpfchen des explodierten Trankes auf ihrem Umhang und rubbelte ihn aus dem schwarzen Stoff.   
  
„Musst du nicht die Apotheke öffnen?“  
  
Sie warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr. „Nein. Du solltest ihr helfen.“  
  
„Wem?“, schnappte er nun wirklich gereizt.  
  
„Miss Granger.“  
  
Erst entglitten Severus die Gesichtszüge, dann dann wirbelte er zu ihr herum. „Woher weißt du davon?“  
  
Guinevere lächelte auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm das Gefühl gab, den Kürzeren gezogen zu haben. „Wenn du etwas für dich behalten willst, solltest du es nicht offen liegen lassen. Ich hab die Briefe auf deinem Schreibtisch gesehen.“  
  
„An dem du nicht das Geringste zu suchen hast!“  
  
„Na hör mal, eine Eule war darauf gelandet und hat das ganze Zeug auf dem Boden verteilt. Hätte ich es liegen lassen sollen, bis es sich fest tritt?“ Sie gestikulierte zum Schreibtisch in der Ecke hinüber und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Räum deine Sachen gefälligst auf, anstatt mir Vorträge über Anstand zu halten!“  
  
Severus seinerseits war mit den Gedanken gar nicht mehr bei der Diskussion. „Eine Eule?“  
  
Guinevere war für einen Moment irritiert. „Ja, eine Eule. Hast du den Brief noch nicht gesehen?“  
  
„Nein.“ Severus wandte sich von ihr ab und ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber. Tatsächlich lag dort auf seinen Unterlagen, den Briefen von Miss Granger und zwei alten Ausgaben des Tagespropheten ein noch versiegelter Brief – mit seiner Anschrift in Miss Grangers Handschrift.  
  
Während Guinevere hinter ihm etwas sagte, das er nur am Rande seiner Aufmerksamkeit mitbekam („Du ebnest meinen Weg ins Jenseits, Severus!“) und das Labor verließ, entdeckte er eine Bemerkung links neben der Anschrift, die anscheinend nicht von Miss Granger stammte. Er kannte diese Schrift nicht.  
  
_ 'Ich fand diese Brief in einer Ecke meines Gartens hinter dem Geräteschuppen, die Posteule scheint von etwas angefallen worden zu sein. Ich schicke ihn daher jetzt erneut auf die Reise und hoffe, dass er seinen Bestimmungsort erreicht. S. Anderson.'_  
  
Als Severus mit gerunzelter Stirn den Brief umdrehte, entdeckte er ein paar alte Blutspuren auf dem Umschlag, vielleicht Zeugen des Kampfes, dem die Posteule zum Opfer gefallen war. Er steckte den Finger unter die Lasche und riss das alte Papier auf.  
  
Magische Briefumschläge schützten per se vor Nässe, der sie auf dem Transport mitunter ausgesetzt wurden. So waren auch durch diesen nur wenige Tropfen bis zum Brief vorgedrungen. Einige Worte waren zwar unleserlich geworden, das Datum jedoch war klar zu erkennen. Der Brief stammte aus der Zeit kurz nach Miss Grangers Schulabschluss.  
  
  
 _ Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,  
  
ich habe das Gefühl, bei unserem letzten G ist von meiner Seite zu viel ungesagt geblieben. Sie wollen das alles vermutlich gar nicht hören, mir ist es ein Bedürfnis, mich von diesen Gedanken zu befreien. Ich bin Ihnen ic böse, wenn Sie diesen Brief gar nicht weiterlesen.  
  
Ich möchte Ihnen gen, dass Ihr Verhalten meinen Blickwinkel auf das, was man für sich selbst als erstrebenswert erachtet, verändert hat. Hätten Sie meinem Willen Folge geleistet, wäre ich jetzt tot. Von diesem Gedanken kann ich mich nur schwer lösen. Ich bin , dass Sie nicht auf meinen Willen gehört haben und dieser Umstand hat mich  
  
Das und der Trank, den Sie mir gaben. Ich habe ihn genommen und ich kann nun die Vergangenheit ru lassen.   
  
Während meine Pläne für die Zukunft mich früher allesamt ins is um geführt haben, um den Stand der ma schen Geschöpfe zu verb ern, habe ich mich nun sehr ü rst für ein Medizinstudium entschieden. Ich möchte auch eine di er Heilerinnen werden. Eine von denen, die riskieren, wenn sie damit ihrem Patienten helfen.  
  
Ihr Handeln hat mich tief beeindruckt und ich möchte, dass Sie dies wissen.  
  
Herzlichst,  
Hermine Granger_  
  
  
„Wie süß“, spottete Severus, als er den lückenhaften Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte. Doch die dazugehörige spöttische Miene wollte sich nicht einstellen.   
  
Er hob den Blick und sah hinauf zum Regal, wo sich Gläser und Phiolen aneinander drängten und das Licht der Fackeln sich in den klaren Farben der Tränke brach. Das Pergament in seinen Fingern fühlte sich strapaziert und rau an.   
  
Und als er sich blinzelnd wieder in die Gegenwart zerrte, war der erste Gedanke, der ihm in den Sinn kam, einer, den er nicht hatte haben wollen: Wenn Miss Granger nicht aufpasste, würde sie nicht mehr lange die Gelegenheit haben, eine von _diesen_ Heilerinnen zu sein.  
  
Mit angewiderter Miene schmiss er die Briefe in die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches, schloss sie sorgfältig ab und zog im Vorbeigehen den Umhang vom Kleiderständer, so dass dieser beinahe umkippte.  
  
„Ich komme heute Abend wieder, um die Bestellungen fertig zu machen“, informierte er Guinevere und hatte die Apotheke bereits verlassen, ehe sie auch nur Luft holen konnte.


	3. Kapitel 2

Severus presste genervt die Lippen aufeinander, als ihm auch beim zweiten Mal nicht die Person öffnete, an die seine zurechtgelegte Tirade gerichtet war. Und dieses Mal ließen die Worte sich wesentlich schwieriger schlucken – was Hermines Vater sichtlich irritierte.  
  
„Ja bitte?“, fragte er zurückhaltend.  
  
„Ist Ihre Tochter zu sprechen?“ Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Worte eine unterschwellige Aggression ausstrahlten.  
  
Woraufhin sich die Haltung des anderen Mannes auch prompt anspannte. „Sie ist nicht da. Auf Wiedersehen.“ Er wollte die Tür schließen, doch Severus hielt sie offen. „Was wollen Sie?“  
  
Severus hielt für einen Moment die Luft an und bemühte sich um ein gewisses Maß an Höflichkeit. Was ihm sogar gelang, Guinevere hatte ihn in dieser Hinsicht gut trainiert: „Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ihre Tochter hat mich um Hilfe gebeten, was Ihre Frau betrifft. Ich müsste sie wirklich sprechen.“  
  
Während Mr Granger ihn anstarrte, hörte Severus Kinderstimmen in der Ferne, das leise Rauschen einer Schnellstraße und das Klappen einer Haustür auf der anderen Straßenseite. Es war die Zeit des Tages, zu der Eltern ihre Kinder auf den Weg zur Schule schickten.  
  
Schließlich hatte sein Gegenüber sich wieder gefangen. „Meine Tochter ist trotzdem nicht da. Sie ist mit meiner Frau beim Arzt.“  
  
Severus ließ die Hand sinken, mit der er die Tür festgehalten hatte. „Darf ich auf sie warten?“  
  
„Hier?“, platzte es aus Hermines Vater hervor, dann räusperte er sich. „Ich ... ähm ... muss gleich in die Praxis. Können Sie nicht später wiederkommen?“ Er zog überfordert die Augenbrauen zusammen und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.   
  
Wäre Guinevere hier, hätte sie von ihm verlangt, der Bitte zuzustimmen – wie es die Höflichkeit verlangte. Severus hingegen hatte nur einen Gedanken: „Wenn ich jetzt gehe, werde ich nicht wiederkommen.“ Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, setzte er hinzu: „Kann Ihre Frau es sich leisten, dass Sie Hilfe ausschlagen?“  
  
Auf Mr Grangers Gesicht spielte sich eine Abfolge von Emotionen ab. Entsetzen wechselte zu Wut, die ihn sogar die Hände zu Fäusten ballen ließ, dann jedoch in Resignation umschwang. „Kommen Sie rein“, sagte er schließlich und drehte sich abrupt um.  
  
Severus atmete tief durch, ehe er dem Mann ins Haus folgte. Er schloss die Haustür hinter sich und klopfte seine Schuhe auf der Schmutzfangmatte ab. Abgesehen vom Ticken einer Uhr war es still, als die Schritte von Miss Grangers Vater verklungen waren. Allerdings nur kurz, dann kam er mit einer Tasche in der Hand wieder in den Flur.  
  
„Unterstehen Sie sich herumzuschnüffeln!“, wies Mr Granger ihn an, „Setzen Sie sich in die Küche und kochen Sie sich meinetwegen eine Tasse Tee.“  
  
„Wie soll ich mir eine Tasse Tee kochen, ohne nach dem Tee zu schnüffeln?“, fragte Severus spitz.  
  
Mr Granger zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Es gibt also tatsächlich etwas, das ihr Zauberer nicht könnt?“ Dann ging er an ihm vorbei und verließ das Haus.  
  
Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge. Es war so bedauerlich wie faszinierend, dass bei einer schweren Erkrankung oft die ganze Familie erkrankte, auf die eine oder andere Weise.  
  
Severus legte seinen Umhang ab und rieb die Hände gegeneinander, ehe er begann sich umzusehen. Alleine in diesem fremden Haus überkam ihn eine leichte Nervosität, es juckte ihn in den Fingern, sich einen genauen Überblick zu verschaffen. Ein Laster, das aus Todesserzeiten übrig geblieben war. Und da es ihm gerade in die Hände spielte, gab er dem Drang nach.  
  
Im Erdgeschoss schrie es ihm aus allen Zimmern 'Muggel' entgegen. Abgesehen von den Uhrzeigern gab es nichts, das sich bewegte, redete oder einen beobachtete. Es gab Bilder an den Wänden, deren Sinn sich ihm ohne das magische Leben nicht erschließen wollte. Was gab einem das Bild einer Winterlandschaft ohne das Reh, das hindurch stapfte? Und was nützte einem der Kamin, wenn man nicht damit reisen konnte und eine Zentralheizung besaß?  
  
Er ging hinauf ins obere Stockwerk. Das Schlafzimmer der Eltern mutete wie ein Krankenzimmer an. Zwar war da ein schlichtes Ehebett, doch die Kommoden und Nachtschränke waren bestellt mit Tablettendosen, Infusionsbestecken, Verbandsmaterial und Spritzen. Zweifelsohne hatte Miss Granger dafür gesorgt, dass man ihr die Versorgung ihrer Mutter übertrug.  
  
Miss Grangers Zimmer hingegen war kahl. Das Bett war zwar bezogen und ein paar Kleider hingen im Schrank, doch nur wenige Bücher standen in einem ansonsten leeren Regal. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nur vorübergehend hier war.   
  
Als letztes stieg Severus die Stufen in den Keller hinab. Er folgte einem Instinkt, der ihm wie der Blick eines Fremden im Nacken saß. Irgendetwas würde er dort unten finden. Und als er seine Vermutung bestätigt sah, nahm er sich einen eingestaubten Stuhl aus der Ecke und setzte sich.  
  


\- - -

  
  
Es dauerte knapp eine Stunde, bis er im Erdgeschoss einen Schlüssel im Schloss hörte. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, konnte er Stimmen hören. Und als Miss Granger seinen Umhang an der Garderobe sah, wurde es still.   
  
Wenige Sekunden später hörte er ihre Schritte im Wohnzimmer, der Küche, auf der Treppe nach oben. Dann eine Weile nichts. Und dann polterte sie hinab ins Erdgeschoss und ohne Halt weiter in den Keller, wo er ihr gelassen entgegenblickte.  
  
„Was wollen Sie hier?“, war ihre Begrüßung. „Ich hatte Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollen sich hier nie wieder blicken lassen.“  
  
„Jaah“, entgegnete Severus gedehnt, „Ich hab mich dagegen entschieden, Ihrem Willen zu folgen.“  
  
„Das ist Hausfriedensbruch!“  
  
„Ihr Vater hat mich reingelassen.“  
  
„Aber er hat Ihnen bestimmt nicht erlaubt, unser Haus zu durchsuchen.“   
  
„Nun, Sie haben mir damals auch nicht erlaubt, Ihr Leben zu retten, und trotzdem sind Sie mir jetzt dankbar“, entgegnete er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.  
  
„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Mr Snape.“ Miss Grangers Stimme hatte einen drohenden Klang angenommen und um ihre Augen stand ein Zug von Verzweiflung, der ihr das Aussehen einer Frau gab, die zu allem bereit war.  
  
Severus stand von seinem Platz auf und trat an den Gartentisch heran, der im Kellerraum aufgestellt war und sich beinahe unter dem Gewicht zahlreicher Flaschen, Kessel, Phiolen, Krüge, Instrumente und Kräuter bog. In einigen Kesseln köchelte etwas auf kleiner Flamme, das während seiner Beobachtung eine nicht ganz lehrbuchgemäße Wandlung durchgemacht hatte. Auf einem Hocker unter dem Tisch lag ein Buch mit Trankrezepten, die ein gesteigertes Maß an Kenntnis und Übung verlangten. Und beides schien bei Miss Granger nicht vorhanden zu sein.   
  
Er gestikulierte mit einem Arm über die Tischplatte. „Was genau versuchen Sie hier eigentlich zu fabrizieren, Miss Granger?“ Wie aufs Stichwort gab es einen leisen Knall aus einem der Kessel und eine übel riechende rote Wolke erhob sich in die Luft.  
  
Ebenso rot wurde das Gesicht seiner ehemaligen Schülerin, es war jedoch nicht erkennbar, ob aus Wut oder aus Scham. „Das geht Sie nichts an!“, sagte sie und huschte an ihm vorbei zum Tisch, klappte das Buch zu, verschloss ein paar offene Gefäße, löschte das Feuer unter dem Kessel und tat, was sie konnte, um ihre verräterischen Aktivitäten zu verbergen. Erfolglos.  
  
„Miss Granger, ich saß eine Stunde lang hier unten. Glauben Sie wirklich, es gibt etwas auf diesem Tisch, das ich noch nicht gesehen habe?“  
  
Sie schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick entgegen und machte unbeirrt weiter.  
  
„Es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie noch lange nicht die erforderlichen Qualitäten haben, um Tränke wie diesen zu brauen.“  
  
„Was will ich denn brauen?“, fragte sie gereizt.  
  
Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sagen Sie es mir! Was immer in diesem Kessel ist, es ist absolut undefinierbar. Und ich habe schon viele missratene Tränke gesehen.“  
  
Miss Granger murmelte etwas, das er nicht verstand, weil sie sich dabei bückte, um einen Strauch getrockneter Myrrhe aufzuheben.   
  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte er daher mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach.  
  
Sie tauchte wieder auf und starrte ihn verdrossen an. „Ich sagte: Ich frage mich, warum Sie das überhaupt wissen wollen, wenn Sie mir doch nicht helfen. Wollen Sie mir Ihre Meinung noch ein bisschen länger unter die Nase reiben?“  
  
Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie kaum breiter waren als ein Federkiel. „Ich bin nicht hier, um mich über Sie lustig zu machen, Miss Granger“, erklärte er widerwillig.  
  
„Sondern?“  
  
Unwillkürlich verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu helfen.“  
  
Ihre Augenbrauen rutschten soweit nach oben, dass sie beinahe Bekanntschaft mit ihrem buschigen Haaransatz machten. „Nein, wirklich?“, hakte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme nach. „Wie komme ich denn zu dieser Ehre?“  
  
Auf diese Frage hatte Severus gehofft – wenn auch nicht gerade in diesem Tonfall. „Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Sie Ihre Mutter um Ihren eigenen Willen leiden lassen. Wenn ich mir die Suppenküche hier anschaue, ist es mit Ihrer Heiler-Ausbildung noch lange nicht so weit her, wie Sie in Ihrem Schreiben behauptet haben. Wie weit sind Sie genau, Miss Granger?“  
  
Wieder kam von ihr nur ein unverständliches Murmeln, dieses Mal jedoch ganz ohne Bücken – dafür mit einer verräterischen Röte um die Nase.  
  
„Wären Sie so freundlich, wie eine erwachsene Frau mit mir zu sprechen?“, fragte Severus ungeduldig.  
  
„Ich fange nächsten Monat an!“, spuckte sie ihm die Antwort daraufhin vor die Füße und betonte trotzig jedes einzelne Wort.  
  
„Großartig“, stöhnte der Tränkemeister und fuhr sich mit zwei Fingern über die Stirn. „Lassen Sie sich eines gesagt sein: Tränke aus dem Buch, das Sie in der Hand halten, braut man nicht mal eben nach Anleitung.“  
  
„Danke für den großzügigen Hinweis, ich hab es bemerkt. Wollen Sie mir nun helfen oder nur das Offensichtliche aussprechen, Mr Snape?“  
  
„Ich werde Ihnen nur helfen, wenn Sie einsehen, dass Ihre Mutter nicht mehr gerettet werden kann. Wir können ihr die letzte Zeit mit Hilfe der Magie wesentlich angenehmer machen als die Muggelmedizin, doch mehr leider nicht.“  
  
Sofort war der Ausdruck wilder Entschlossenheit und Verzweiflung wieder da. „Ich werde nicht aufgeben!“  
  
„Schön. Dann werde ich Ihnen auch nicht helfen.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte Severus sich ab und stieg die Stufen ins Erdgeschoss hinauf. Miss Granger versuchte nicht, ihn aufzuhalten.  
  
Als er im Flur vor der Haustür gerade seinen Umhang von der Garderobe nehmen wollte, hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Severus sah sich um und sah Mrs Granger am Küchentisch sitzen. „Hätten Sie einen Moment?“  
  
Der Tränkemeister zog seine Hand zurück und betrat die kleine Küche.   
  
„Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch.“ Mrs Granger deutete auf den Stuhl, auf dem er schon gestern gesessen und mit ihr Tee getrunken hatte. Abwartend sah er sie an. „Ich habe unfreiwillig Teile Ihres Gesprächs mit meiner Tochter mit angehört“, begann sie und knetete ihre Hände auf der Tischplatte. „Sie sagten, Sie könnten mir die letzte Zeit leichter machen.“ Ein Blick voll von Hoffnung traf ihn so unvermittelt, dass Severus für eine Sekunde die Luft weg blieb. „Stimmt das?“  
  
Er räusperte sich leise; wenn ihm die Übung auf einem Gebiet der Heilkunst fehlte, dann war es beim Umgang mit Patienten. Er kannte die Theorie, viele Theorien, um genau zu sein. Doch die enorme Verantwortung, die der Blick eines Patienten einem nach einer Aussage wie 'Ich kann Ihnen helfen' auflud, die kannte er nicht.   
  
„Ja, das stimmt. Es gibt Tränke, die Ihnen nahezu nebenwirkungsfrei die Schmerzen und auch andere Beschwerden nehmen können.“  
  
Mrs Granger stieß so etwas wie ein erleichtertes Lachen aus. „Das klingt absolut großartig“, hauchte sie, den Tränen nahe. Rasch wischte sie sich über die Augen, dann sagte sie: „Ich habe eine große Bitte an Sie. Egal, was Hermine möchte, bitte helfen Sie mir, die letzte Zeit zu überstehen. Was immer sie auch zu wissen glaubt, ich bin selbst Medizinerin, ich weiß, wie es um mich steht. Wäre ich ein Hund, hätte man mich schon längst eingeschläfert. Das kann und will ich von niemandem verlangen, aber wenn Sie das für mich tun würden, trotz allem, was Sie schon für meine Tochter getan haben, würde ich gerne die Möglichkeit nutzen, die letzte Zeit soweit es geht genießen zu können. Würden Sie das für mich tun, Mr Snape?“ Sie sah ihn wieder an und während sie auf seine Antwort wartete, waren ihre Hände auf der Tischplatte so verkrampft, das die Knöchel weiß anliefen.   
  
„Ich werde tun, was ich kann“, versprach Severus mit leiser Stimme. „Wenn Sie mir aufschreiben, welche Medikamente Sie zur Zeit einnehmen, werde ich mich nach magischen Alternativen umschauen.“  
  
Als hätte sie mit dieser Antwort gerechnet, zog Mrs Granger ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier aus der Tasche und strich es vor ihm auf dem Tisch glatt. „Das sind meine Medikamente und die Dosierung. Nehmen Sie den Plan mit, ich kenne ihn auswendig. Ich danke Ihnen, Mr Snape!“ Als sie das Papier losließ, griff sie kurz nach seinen Händen und drückte sie.  
  
Severus durchfuhr diese Berührung wie ein Stromschlag.  
  


\- - -

  
Den Tag nach diesem Gespräch verbrachte Severus in der Zentralbibliothek Muggel-Londons. Er las sich durch medizinische Fachliteratur, übertrug die Firmennamen der Medikamente in ihre Wirkstoffe, recherchierte deren Wirkungsweise – und musste nach beinahe neun Stunden erkennen, dass es so nicht funktionierte.  
  
Er war Heiler. Nicht offiziell, aber das konnte er mit Erfahrung ausgleichen. Er war Tränkemeister und verstand die medimagischen Tränke. Auf diesem Gebiet verfolgte er die Publikationen. Doch er verstand nichts von der Muggelart, den menschlichen Körper zu verstehen und zu manipulieren.  
  
Als er seine spärlichen Notizen zusammenpackte und die Bibliothek verließ, hatte er eine so grimmige Miene aufgesetzt, dass die Bibliothekarin hinter ihrer Theke in Deckung ging.  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse besorgte er sich etwas zu essen, dann marschierte er mit ausladenden Schritten direkt in die Apotheke. Guinevere drehte gerade das kleine Geöffnet-Schild um und holte Luft zum Sprechen, als sie ihn sah.  
  
„Frag – nicht!“, würgte Severus sie noch vor dem ersten Ton ab und durchquerte schnurstracks die Tür, die sie offen hielt.   
  
Im Labor warf er die Tüte mit dem Sandwich und seine Notizen auf den Schreibtisch, hängte seinen Umhang an die Garderobe und lief ruhelos ein paar Runden durch den kleinen Raum. Dann blieb er stehen und starrte blicklos auf die Arbeitsplatte.  
  
Wie immer ignorierte Guinevere seine Worte und betrat sein Reich kurz nach ihm. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Severus sah sie ungeduldig an. „Was an den Worten ‚Frag nicht!‘ verstehst du nicht?“  
  
„Ich tue mich schwer mit Verneinungen“, entgegnete sie ernst. „Aus deinem Mund klingen sie stets wie eine Aufforderung, das Gegenteil zu tun.“  
  
„Das missverstehst du gründlich.“ Ohne ihr weiter Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, nahm er den Stapel Rezepte zur Hand und blätterte sie durch. Schon nach dem fünften konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ihm eine lange Nacht bevor stand.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie seine Vorgesetzte zum Schreibtisch ging und seine Notizen zur Hand nahm. Seine Kiefer spannten sich an, es verlangte ihn danach, sie ihr zu entreißen und sie so lange als die impertinente Person zu beschimpfen, die sie war, bis sie die Flucht ergriff. Aber abgesehen davon, dass Guinevere noch niemals vor ihm geflohen war, wusste er, dass sie eine Bekannte hatte, die Ärztin war.   
  
„Ich denke nicht“, sagte sie schließlich gedankenverloren, „dass ich irgendetwas in deinem Verhalten missverstehe.“ Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und hob die Aufzeichnungen in die Höhe. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Anna sich das anschauen soll?“  
  
Severus begegnete ihrem Blick aus schmalen Augen. Dann hob er seinerseits die Rezepte in die Luft und sagte: „Bis morgen sind die fertig.“  
  


\- - -

  
Anna war eine mollige Frau Ende fünfzig, die entfernt an Molly Weasley erinnerte. Zwar waren ihre Haare strohblond und sie war auch größer, doch sie strahlte dieselbe Mütterlichkeit aus. Die Hände, mit denen sie die Medikamentenliste von Mrs Granger vom Tisch nahm, waren gepflegt und mit Sommersprossen übersät.  
  
„Puh“, war ihre erste Reaktion, die zusammen mit den hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nicht viel Raum für Hoffnung ließ. „Ein paar der Medikamente sind Schmerzmittel, etwas gegen Übelkeit, ein Abführmittel ... Aber da stehen auch Medikamente drauf, von denen ich noch nie gehört habe.“  
  
„Ich denke, Sie sind Ärztin“, hakte Severus ungeduldig nach, wobei er das Wort ‚Ärztin‘ spöttisch betonte.   
  
Anna sah ihn mit ihrer Mütterlichkeit an, als wäre er ein besonders ungehöriges Kind. „Ich bin Gynäkologin und keine Onkologin. Ich kenne mich nur mit einigen Medikamenten aus, die man bei Gebärmutter- oder Brustkrebs verabreicht. Ihre Patientin scheint nichts von beidem zu haben.“ Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Guinevere, die das kurze Gespräch aufmerksam beobachtet hatte.   
  
Nun griff sie nach den Aufzeichnungen, die Severus aus der Bibliothek mitgebracht hatte, und reichte sie ihr. „Vielleicht sagen dir die Wirkstoffe mehr?“  
  
Anna nahm die Kladde in die andere Hand und überflog sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ich nehme an, es sind Zytostatika, also Medikamente, die das Tumorwachstum verlangsamen sollen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie sie wirken, tut mir leid. Bei den Schmerzmitteln könnte ich allerdings helfen.“  
  
Severus entriss ihr unwirsch die beiden Zettel. „Danke, das bekomme ich alleine hin.“ Ohne ein Wort des Dankes oder des Abschiedes zog er sich wieder ins Labor zurück. Es wartete Arbeit auf ihn und das sozial vorgeschriebene Brimborium konnte Guinevere erledigen. Schließlich war es ihre nutzlose Bekannte.  
  


\- - -

  
Die Uhr zeigte halb zwölf, als es an der Tür der Apotheke klopfte. Guinevere war noch nicht nach Hause gegangen, heute Nacht waren sie an der Reihe mit dem Notdienst. Daher hob Severus nicht einmal den Kopf von seiner Arbeit.  
  
Mit kräftigen Hieben schnitt er eine Alraune in dünne Scheiben, das Messer knallte rhythmisch auf das Ahornbrett. Er hatte an diesem Abend bereits so viele Zutaten geschnitten, dass ihm die Finger vom festen Griff um das Messer schmerzten. Doch die Kontrolle, die er damit über das Instrument erhielt, war berauschend.   
  
Als es vorsichtig am Türrahmen zum Labor klopfte, geriet er jedoch aus dem Takt. Gerade noch konnte er seine Finger aus dem Weg der Klinge ziehen.   
  
Severus setzte schon zu einer Standpauke an, als er erkannte, wer ihn störte. „Miss Granger.“ Es gelang ihm nicht gänzlich, seine Überraschung zu verbergen.  
  
Sie stand da im Türrahmen wie die kleine Schülerin, die sie einst gewesen war. Mit schlechtem Gewissen und verhaltener Abscheu ihm gegenüber. In ihren Zügen zeichnete sich jedoch auch der Wille ab, das Richtige zu tun. Es war eine Mischung, die er so noch bei keinem anderen Schüler, bei keinem anderen Menschen gesehen hatte.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich so spät störe“, begann sie mit leiser Stimme und als sie den Blick zu ihm hob, waren ihre Augen rot gerändert.  
  
„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte Severus, den Worten fehlte jedoch die übliche Schärfe.  
  
„Ich ... Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu helfen. Mit den Medikamenten meiner Mutter, meine ich.“ Als sie geendet hatte, kniff sie die Lippen fest zusammen.  
  
„Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?“  
  
„Das geht Sie nichts an“, presste sie hervor. „Ich werde Ihnen helfen, die magischen Pendants zu den Medikamenten meiner Mutter zu finden und ich werde mich mit der palliativen Therapie abfinden.“  
  
„Aber?“, fragte Severus dazwischen.  
  
Da sah sie ihn herausfordernd an. „Aber ich will, dass Sie mir helfen, diesen speziellen Trank zu brauen. Ich will wissen, was es ist, das meine Mutter umbringt.“  
  
Einige Sekunden lang sah Severus die ehemalige Schülerin prüfend an, dann nickte er. Er schob ihr das Papier mit dem Medikamentenplan ihrer Mutter entgegen. „Sie erklären, ich erledige die ausstehenden Aufträge. Und dann sehen wir weiter.“  
  
Für einen Moment war ihr die Erleichterung so deutlich anzusehen wie die Narbe am Kinn, die sie im Krieg davon getragen hatte. Sie legte ihren Umhang ab, hängte ihn neben Severus' und zog sich einen Hocker an die Arbeitsplatte. „Also, das erste ist ein Schmerzmittel. Es blockiert die Schmerzrezeptoren ...“


	4. Kapitel 3

Die Augen von Miss Grangers Mutter – auf dem Medikamentenplan war ihm zum ersten Mal wirklich aufgefallen, dass ihr Vorname Sarah war – wurden immer größer, als Severus die Ausbeute seiner Nachtschicht vor ihr ausbreitete.   
  
Insgesamt waren es zwölf Tränke, die er gebraut hatte. Nicht alle wollte er ihr sofort geben, einige gehörten der Kategorie 'Plan B' an, einige der Kategorie 'für den Notfall'. Wenn alles gut ging, würde er keinen davon benutzen müssen. Trotzdem sahen beide Granger-Damen ihn an, als hätte er ein Arsenal an tödlichen Giften angeschleppt.  
  
Mit mürrischer Miene unterteilte Severus daher die Phiolen in jene drei Kategorien, nach denen er sie auch gedanklich eingeteilt hatte. Er deutete auf die erste. „Diese dürfen Sie vorerst vergessen.“ Auf die zweite. „Diese könnten Ihnen einmal den Tag retten.“ Und auf die dritte. „Um diese kümmern wir uns jetzt.“  
  
Und so nahm Severus am Küchentisch Platz und breitete den mittlerweile mit Notizen eng beschriebenen Medikamentenplan, den Mrs Granger ihm gegeben hatte, vor sich aus, um ihr die neue Medikation zu erklären.  
  


\- - -

  
„Die magische Medizin ist in vielen Dingen so viel einfacher als die der Muggel“, überlegte Miss Granger laut, als ihre Mutter ein weiteres Mal seufzend von ihrem Stuhl aufstand und in Richtung der Toilette davon schlurfte. Severus hatte ihr einen Reinigungstrank und zwei Liter Wasser als erste Maßnahme verabreicht; sie trug die Folgen mit Fassung. „Was raus soll, wird auf den natürlichen Wegen ausgeschieden. Man muss nicht lange warten, man muss es nicht herausfiltern.“  
  
Severus sah sie an, während Miss Grangers Blick ihrer Mutter folgte. „Warum wollen Sie eigentlich die Medizin beider Seiten lernen?“  
  
Da fanden ihre Augen wieder sein Gesicht und sie wurden etwas schmaler. „Ich möchte das Beste von beiden Seiten mitnehmen. Es gibt viele Krankheiten, für die die magische Medizin noch keine Behandlung kennt, die der Muggel jedoch schon.“  
  
„Das liegt daran“, wandte Severus ölig ein, „dass wir uns der Vermeidung und nicht der Heilung von Krankheiten widmen. Erinnern Sie sich an den Trank, den Sie stets zu Beginn eines jeden Schuljahres bekamen? Er enthält nicht nur Anteile zur Vermeidung von Infektionen – Sie würden es wohl als Impfung bezeichnen – sondern unter anderem auch zur Vermeidung von bösartigen Zellneubildungen.“ Eine Sekunde lang hielt Severus inne, entschied sich dann jedoch dafür, die Worte auszusprechen, die ihm noch auf der Zunge lagen: „Würde Ihre Mutter in der magischen Welt leben, sie hätte womöglich niemals Krebs bekommen.“  
  
Miss Granger schnaufte fassungslos. „Heißt das, jährlich ein Trank und man wird nicht krank?“  
  
„Nein. Diese Tränke haben keine vollkommene Wirkung. Es gibt immer welche, die trotzdem erkranken. Oder die ihn gar nicht erst nehmen. Vielen scheint selbst ein Trank im Jahr zu mühsam. Doch er senkt das Risiko erheblich.“  
  
Sie wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn, als würde sie eine verpasste Gelegenheit betrauern. Vielleicht aber nahm sie sich auch nur vor, selbst einmal wieder einen der Präventionstränke zu nehmen. Er wurde nicht schlau aus ihr.   
  
„Ich danke Merlin, dass ich nicht mit der magischen Ausbildung begonnenen habe. Diese Möglichkeiten in der Muggelmedizin nicht nutzen zu können, hätte mich wahnsinnig gemacht.“  
  
Da kehrte Mrs Granger zu ihnen zurück, hielt Severus ihre Hände vor die große Nase und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Eine dezente Violettfärbung ist noch vorhanden, der Trank hat seine Arbeit noch nicht vollständig verrichtet“, urteilte der Tränkemeister.  
  
Wieder seufzte die Ältere und ließ sich erschöpft auf ihren Stuhl fallen, während sie zur nächsten Wasserflasche griff.  
  


\- - -

  
Eine Stunde später hatte sich Mrs Granger hingelegt und Severus war mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin in deren improvisiertes Kellerlabor gegangen. Inzwischen jedoch stand er mit gerümpfter Nase und verschränkten Armen vor dem Gartentisch, dessen Beine bald unter dem immensen Gewicht nachgaben, und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Sie haben mir versprochen, diesen Trank mit mir zu brauen!“, erinnerte Miss Granger ihn scharf.  
  
„Stimmt. Doch wir sprachen nie über den Ort. Und an diesem wird es nicht einmal mir gelingen, den Trank fehlerfrei zu brauen. Entweder wir gehen in die Apotheke oder wir lassen es bleiben.“  
  
Über ihr Gesicht huschte ein Ausdruck von Verzweiflung und sie schaute kurz zur Kellerdecke, dorthin, wo ihre Mutter zwei Stockwerke über ihnen schlief.   
  
„Sie wird auch mal ein paar Stunden auf sich aufpassen können, Miss Granger!“  
  
Doch da drang das Geräusch der zuschlagenden Haustür in den Keller und sie atmete auf. „Das ist Dad.“ Schneller als Severus gucken konnte, war sie an ihm vorbei und ins Erdgeschoss hinaufgelaufen. Er folgte ihr in mäßigerem Tempo.  
  
Und wurde prompt Zeuge einer Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen Vater und Tochter.  
  
„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, Mina. Ich hab einen Termin!“, stellte der Ältere fest und wandte sich um.  
  
„Aber Mum braucht dich! Du bist sonst nie hier. Bitte, Dad, tu mir nur einmal diesen Gefallen!“ Es fehlte nicht viel und sie hätte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden gestampft.   
  
„Es geht einfach nicht. Tut mir leid.“ Mr Granger stellte die eine Tasche unter die Garderobe und nahm eine andere zur Hand. Dabei sah er seiner Tochter nicht einmal ins Gesicht. „Kannst du nicht einfach dein Handy mitnehmen? Dann kann sie dich doch erreichen, wenn was ist“, überlegte er geistesabwesend.  
  
„Ich muss in die Winkelgasse, da hat das Handy keinen Empfang.“  
  
Mr Granger sah auf und schnaufte leise. „Die Grenzen der Magie, hm?“  
  
„Nein, der Muggeltechnik!“, entgegnete Miss Granger böse. „Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, du willst dich einfach um nichts kümmern.“ Und leiser: „Sie ist deine Frau, Dad!“  
  
Er schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Lass uns das ein anderes Mal besprechen. Ich muss jetzt los.“ Er ging zu ihr und presste ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, was Miss Granger wütend geschehen ließ. Dann streifte sein Blick Severus' Gestalt und schon war Mr Granger wieder verschwunden.   
  
Severus achtete sorgfältig darauf, sein Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos zu halten, als Miss Granger sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Wie lange sind Sie heute in der Apotheke, Sir?“  
  
„Wir können es verschieben“, beschied er, setzte ihrer erleichterten Miene jedoch prompt einen Dämpfer auf: „Auf morgen.“  
  
„Nein, ich kann meine Tante anrufen. Sie kommt bestimmt. Das dauert höchstens eine Stunde.“ Sie hatte sich schon zum Telefon umgedreht, das auf einem kleinen Tischchen im Flur stand, und tippte auf den Tasten herum.  
  
„Morgen, Miss Granger!“, sagte Severus da scharf. „Bis dahin wird sich der Zustand Ihrer Mutter hinreichend verbessert haben, dass Sie sie guten Gewissens eine Weile alleine lassen können. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch zu tun.“ Er zog sich den Umhang vor den Körper und disapparierte.  
  


\- - -

  
Es war bereits spät, als Severus sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen fuhr. Er war ein Mensch, der gut mit wenig Schlaf zurecht kam, so hatte er immer geglaubt. Doch mit zunehmendem Alter musste er feststellen, dass er diesen Raubbau an seinem Körper nicht mehr ganz so problemlos wegsteckte.  
  
Vor ihm lagen noch drei Rezepte, die bearbeitet werden mussten. Die Termine waren morgen und wenn er mit Miss Granger den Diagnose-Trank brauen wollte, brauchte er einen leeren Tisch und viel Geduld.  
  
Er belegte den abgestandenen Tee mit einem Frischezauber und goss sich eine Tasse voll ein. Schwarzer Tee hatte ihm bisher immer geholfen, die langen Nächte zu überstehen, das Getränk floss heiß über seine Zunge.   
  
Trotzdem glaubte er seinen Augen nicht, als er das nächste Rezept zur Hand nahm. Als auch beim dritten Lesen und dem genauen Analysieren der Buchstaben dort noch der Name Minerva McGonagall stand, drehte er das Pergament herum, um sich von der Echtheit zu überzeugen. Doch, das Wasserzeichen der nationalen Rezeptstelle war deutlich zu erkennen.   
  
Severus setzte sich und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über den Mund. Er und Minerva waren nicht im Besten auseinander gegangen, vieles war ungeklärt und unentschuldigt geblieben. Sie hatte sich vor seinem Groll hinter den Vorschriften versteckt, bei ihm war es genau umgekehrt gewesen. Aber eine Krankheit, die diese Art Trank erforderte, hätte er nicht einmal seinem ärgsten Feind gewünscht.  
  
Als Guinevere die Tür zum Verkaufsraum hinter sich schloss, saß er noch immer mit dem Rezept in der Hand am Arbeitstisch. „Hast du einen Geist gesehen?“, fragte sie.  
  
Severus riss sich blinzelnd aus seinen Gedanken. „So etwas ähnliches.“ Er hielt ihr das Rezept hin; sie erkannte es, ohne es in die Hand zu nehmen, und schürzte die Lippen. „Hat sie es persönlich abgegeben?“  
  
Guinevere nickte. „Du warst gerade unterwegs.“  
  
„Wie weit ist es fortgeschritten?“  
  
Sie nahm sich einen weiteren Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihm. „Ich habe nicht nachgefragt, es waren noch andere Kunden da. Ihrem Aussehen nach ist es allerdings noch in einem sehr frühen Stadium.“ Sie wollte ihre Hand auf seine legen, doch Severus zog sie weg.   
  
„Ich habe noch ein paar Tränke zu brauen. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich länger bleibe?“  
  
Einen Moment zögerte Guinevere, dann nahm sie seinen Rückzug hin. „Natürlich nicht.“ Sie zog den Apothekenschlüssel aus der Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Wirf ihn in meinen Briefkasten, wenn du fertig bist.“  
  
Severus nickte und starrte auf das Rezept in seiner Hand, bis Guinevere die Apotheke verlassen hatte. Dann atmete er tief durch und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
  


\- - -

  
Hinter den Bergen glimmte der Sonnenaufgang und Nebel hüllte die Wiesen ein, als Severus vor den Mauern Hogwarts' apparierte. Er ging die wenigen Schritte bis zum Tor und machte bei den Schlossbewohnern auf sich aufmerksam. Die geflügelten Eber beäugten ihn von ihren Säulen herab mit schmalen Augen, während er vor dem geschlossenen Tor auf und ab ging.  
  
Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis Minerva den Weg vom Büro der Schulleiter hinab zum Schlosstor bestritten hatte, doch es schien nicht so, als hätte er sie geweckt. Severus sah ihr mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht entgegen, sobald sie auf dem breiten Weg zu erkennen war, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.   
  
Minerva stockte kurz, als sie ihn erkannte, dann setzte sie ihren Weg langsamer fort und öffnete schließlich eine kleine Tür, die in die Flügeltore eingelassen war. „Ich habe damit gerechnet, dich bald wiederzusehen, aber einen Besuch deinerseits habe ich nicht erwartet“, sagte sie ohne Begrüßung.   
  
Severus zog den Trank aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn ihr hin. „Es lag auf meinem Weg.“  
  
Minerva starrte erst die Phiole, dann Severus an. Und als er einen bedauernden Blick nicht länger verbergen konnte, seufzte sie und sank ein wenig gegen das Eisentor zu ihrer Rechten. „Möchtest du einen Tee?“  
  


\- - -

  
Der Weg durch das Schloss war wie ein Ausflug in die Vergangenheit. Jeder Gang erinnerte ihn an das eine oder andere Erlebnis und als sie vor Minervas Büro angelangt waren, musste er feststellen, dass er ein ganzes Leben in diesem Gemäuer verbracht hatte. Und das war nicht nur schlecht gewesen.  
  
Sie bot ihm einen Sessel an einem niedrigen Tisch an und nahm selbst auf der anderen Seite Platz. Dann rief sie einen der Hauselfen zu sich. „Bereite uns doch bitte eine Kanne schwarzen Tee zu, Cheeker.“ Der Elf verbeugte sich und verschwand.  
  
Danach sahen sie einander an, als versuchten sie, die vergangenen Jahre im Gesicht ihres Gegenüber abzulesen. Severus brach das Schweigen als erster: „Wie lange weißt du es schon?“  
  
Minerva zuckte mit den Augenbrauen und sah hinab in ihren Schoß. „Seit ein paar Monaten. Wenn man Verwandlung unterrichtet, merkt man es schnell, wenn einem die Zauberkraft entgleitet. Es gab ein paar unschöne Zwischenfälle und irgendwann konnte ich es nicht mehr ignorieren.“  
  
„Unterrichtest du noch?“  
  
„Ja. Aber nur die Theorie. Für die praktischen Demonstrationen habe ich mir eine Kollegin besorgt.“  
  
Severus sah hinauf zu den Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter. Albus Dumbledore beobachtete sie mit einem traurigen Blick in den wasserblauen Augen und auch die anderen Schulleiter verhielten sich still.  
  
Er riss sich von dem Anblick los, als der Elf mit einem Tablett zu ihnen zurückkehrte. Das Porzellan klirrte gegeneinander, bis er die Tassen vor ihnen auf den Tisch stellte. Der Geruch des Tees stieg Severus in die Nase und kurz darauf war Cheeker wieder verschwunden.   
  
„Du willst dir doch nicht etwa untreu werden, Severus?“, fragte Minerva mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.“  
  
„Du siehst aus, als würdest du ehrliches Mitleid verspüren. Das passt so gar nicht zu dir.“ Sie nahm ihre Tasse in die Hand und pustete über das heiße Getränk, so dass ihre Brillengläser beschlugen.   
  
„Möchtest du denn Mitleid?“, fragte er und tat es ihr gleich.  
  
„Ich werde es niemandem verbieten, Mitleid zu empfinden. Es fühlt sich zwar für mich nicht gut an, bemitleidet zu werden, aber es ist eine Art, mit dieser Nachricht umzugehen und sie zu verarbeiten. Wer bin ich, dass ich anderen diktiere, wie sie mit meiner Krankheit umzugehen haben? Ich habe genug mit mir zu tun.“ Sie trank einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. „Aber ich hoffe, du bist nicht nur hergekommen, weil du die Puzzleteile für dein Exemplar meiner Krankenakte aus erster Hand haben wolltest.“  
  
Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten, während er selbst an seiner Tasse nippte. „Um ehrlich zu sein“, erklärte er anschließend, „war das einer meiner Hauptgründe. Es ist zwar nicht die Sensationslust, die mich umtreibt, aber mit ein paar Puzzleteilen mehr könnte ich abwägen, ob es nicht eine Möglichkeit gibt, dir dauerhaft zu helfen.“  
  
Minerva seufzte. „Du hast es also noch immer nicht gelernt, dich aus anderer Leute Krankheiten herauszuhalten?“  
  
Er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. „Nein. Ich habe mir lieber einen Beruf gesucht, in dem ich mir diese Einmischung erlauben kann.“  
  
Während Minerva ihre Tasse zurück auf den Tisch stellte, lehnte sie sich ein Stück nach vorne. Ihr Blick fuhr Severus durch Mark und Bein. „Hast du es denn wenigstens gelernt, keine falschen Hoffnungen zu verbreiten?“  
  
„Ich arbeite daran. Wie sieht es aus, bist du mutig genug, es zu riskieren?“  
  


\- - -

  
„Sie müssen die Alraune salzen“, erklärte Severus am nächsten Tag und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Tee. Müde dehnte er seinen schmerzenden Nacken.  
  
„Aber das steht gar nicht im Rezept“, widersprach seine seit neustem wieder Schülerin so stur wie eh und je. Ihr Zeigefinger wies anklagend in das Tränkebuch.  
  
Severus klappte es zu und klemmte ihr damit beinahe den Finger. „Wenn alles im Buch stünde, bräuchten Sie auch nicht meine Hilfe, Miss Granger. Salzen Sie die geschnittene Alraune oder ich schmeiße Sie raus!“  
  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und griff ungehalten nach dem Salzstreuer. „Erklären Sie mir wenigstens, warum ich das tue?“  
  
Severus schloss die Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn. „Tränkekunde II, Miss Granger. Sie haben den Kurs besucht und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war ich gezwungen, Ihnen die Bestnote zu geben. Beweisen Sie mir, dass ich mich nicht habe täuschen lassen.“  
  
Sie starrte ihn an wie ein Besen, kein Muskel bewegte sich. Und dann ging eine Veränderung vonstatten, die seine Kopfschmerzen und die bleierne Müdigkeit beinahe restlos wegfegten. Auf ihrem Gesicht schien eine Blume zu erblühen, so schön war es. Obwohl sie böse auf ihn sein wollte, strahlte sie ihn an und für ein paar Sekunden war Severus so gebannt von diesem Anblick, dass er den Anfang ihrer Antwort verpasste.   
  
„... und dann gelangt mehr Saft in den Trank“, war alles, was er verstand.   
  
Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Gratulation“, schnarrte er dann. „Und dasselbe machen Sie mit der anderen Alraune auch. Ich bin sofort wieder da.“  
  
Guinevere erwartete ihn bereits im Verkaufsraum der Apotheke und reichte ihm ein kleines Glas Feuerwhisky. Severus leerte es wortlos und knallte das leere Glas eine Spur zu laut auf die Theke. Die zwei Kunden, die durch die Regale stöberten, erschraken sichtlich. Einer von ihnen knüllte dabei ein Rezept in der Hand zusammen. Er schien nur Zeit zu schinden; vermutlich stand nichts auf der Verordnung, das er einer Frau zeigen wollte.   
  
Severus bedeutete seiner Vorgesetzten, ihn ein paar Minuten im Labor zu vertreten und stellte sich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht hinter den Verkaufstresen, während der Whisky noch in seiner Kehle brannte und ein Feuer in seinem Magen entzündete.   
  
Der junge Mann huschte prompt hinter dem Regal hervor und strich das Rezept auf dem Tresen glatt. „Ich brauch das hier, so schnell wie möglich!“ Dabei sah er sich verstohlen um, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte die andere Kundin tatsächlich Interesse an den Auslagen.  
  
Severus nahm die Verordnung entgegen und schürzte die Lippen, um ein Grinsen zu verbergen. Dann jedoch zog er die Augenbraue hoch und musterte sein Gegenüber, der laut der Verordnung auf den Namen Nicholas Savage hörte. „Und, juckt es?“, fragte er genüsslich.  
  
Die Röte stieg dem jungen Mann vom Hals aus das Gesicht hinauf bis unter die Ponyfransen des aschblonden Haares. Wieder sah er sich um. „Jaah“, jammerte er leise. „Haben Sie das Zeug da?“  
  
„Bedauere. Heute Abend können Sie es abholen.“ Severus wandte sich mit dem Rezept um und heftete es an die Pinnwand mit den offenen Aufträgen; die rote Tinte seines Heilers fiel zwischen der blauen und schwarzen der anderen sofort ins Auge. Nicholas schluckte.  
  
„Ist Ihre Kollegin genauso gemein?“, fragte er und vergrub die Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen.  
  
Severus lehnte sich auf die Theke. „Nein, sie ist die Diskretion in Person.“  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase, wandte sich um und verließ eilig die Apotheke – was Guinevere gerade noch mitbekam. „Was hast du angestellt?“, fragte sie resigniert.  
  
„Die Feigen gehören bestraft“, entgegnete Severus schlicht und kehrte zu Miss Granger ins Labor zurück. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!“  
  
Sie hob den Blick von der zweiten Alraune, die sie gerade in feine Würfel schnitt. „Wofür?“  
  
Severus reckte das Kinn vor. „Professor McGonagall ist krank. Unheilbar krank, zumindest in unserer Welt.“  
  
Die Augen der jungen Frau wurden groß. „Was hat sie?“  
  
„Einen Tumor in ihrem Kopf, genau dort, wo die Quelle ihrer Magie sitzt. Mit magischen Mitteln kommt man nicht heran. Vergessen Sie die Alraune nicht.“  
  
Miss Granger besann sich mit zitternden Fingern auf ihre Arbeit. „Und was soll ich dabei tun?“  
  
„Ganz einfach: Sie haben Kontakte in die Muggelmedizin. Darunter findet sich doch bestimmt jemand, der sich mit dem Kopf auskennt.“  
  
„Ein Neurochirurg meinen Sie?“  
  
„Meinetwegen“, beschied Severus. „Wenn ich Minerva dazu bringe, sich wie eine Muggel zu kleiden und sich wie eine Muggel zu benehmen, könnten Sie diesen Chirurgen dazu bringen, sich ihren Fall anzusehen?“  
  
Miss Granger schürzte die Lippen. „Ich kann es zumindest versuchen. Jacob Pearce war einer der Chefärzte in dem Krankenhaus, in dem ich gearbeitet habe. Wir hatten nicht besonders viel miteinander zu tun, aber möglicherweise habe ich einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen.“ Sie lächelte verschmitzt.  
  
„Wie dem auch sei“, tat Severus ihre Erklärung ab, „Können Sie den Kontakt herstellen?“  
  
„Ja, ich denke schon.“


	5. Kapitel 4

„Mr Snape“, begann Sarah Granger am nächsten Morgen, während ihre Tochter die Treppen hinauf lief und ihre Notizen holte, „ich möchte wirklich nicht undankbar erscheinen, denn was Sie für mich getan haben, ist schlichtweg unglaublich. So gut wie heute ging es mir seit Monaten nicht mehr, ich konnte mich kaum daran erinnern, wie es ist, keine Beschwerden zu haben.“  
  
„Aber?“, unterbrach er sie.  
  
Sie senkte den Blick, als würde sie sich für ihre Worte schämen. „Gibt es auch einen Trank, mit dem ich weniger müde wäre? Ich würde so gerne Freunde und Familie besuchen, nach draußen gehen und die ganze Welt umarmen. Aber ich schaffe es kaum vom Bett zur Couch, ohne dass mir die Augen zufallen.“  
  
Severus runzelte die Stirn und holte tief Luft. „Es gibt einen Trank, natürlich. Aber die Einnahme kostet Sie Zeit.“  
  
„Was meinen Sie?“  
  
„Ein Trank, der anregend auf Sie wirkt, wirkt auch anregend auf das Tumorwachstum. Nehmen Sie den Trank, werden Sie früher sterben.“  
  
Mrs Granger schluckte und schaute in ihren Schoß, wo sie an ihren kurzen Fingernägeln pulte. „Es gibt nichts kostenlos“, stellte sie mit leiser Stimme fest, während die Schritte ihrer Tochter auf der Treppe polterten.  
  
„Denken Sie darüber nach“, sagte Severus und hob den Blick zu seiner ehemaligen Schülerin, die mit roten Wangen in der Küchentür erschien.  
  
„Ich bin soweit, wir können los.“  
  
„Wie überaus reizend“, stellte Severus mit einer deutlichen Portion Ironie fest und nachdem sie sich von ihrer Mutter verabschiedet hatte, disapparierten sie direkt aus der Küche in den Hinterhof der Apotheke.  
  
„Was haben Sie gerade mit meiner Mutter besprochen?“  
  
„Was meinen Sie?“, fragte Severus.  
  
„Sie haben doch eben zu ihr gesagt 'Denken Sie darüber nach'. Worüber soll sie nachdenken?“ Während er die Hintertür aufschloss, trat sie mit neugieriger Miene an seine Seite.  
  
„Ob sie es wirklich weiterhin aushält, mit einer so neugierigen Person unter einem Dach zu leben“, entgegnete er knapp. Und als sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, fügte er hinzu: „Der Begriff der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht sollte Ihnen bekannt sein, Miss Granger. Fragen Sie Ihre Mutter, vielleicht erzählt sie es Ihnen.“ Er stieß die Tür auf und bedeutete ihr, vor ihm die dunklen Räume zu betreten.  
  
„Hätte ich mich immer daran gehalten, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier“, entgegnete sie ungnädig.  
  
„Dann wäre das so. Es gibt diese Regeln nicht umsonst und ich werde sie nicht grundlos ignorieren. Aber diesen Unterschied haben Sie ja noch nie verstanden.“ Severus entzündete das Licht und hängte seinen Umhang an die Garderobe.  
  
„Und Sie? Sie haben mir erst gestern von Professor McGonagalls Erkrankung erzählt!“, wies Miss Granger seine Einwände zurück.  
  
Severus sah sie unbeeindruckt an. „ _Ich _habe die Erlaubnis von Minerva, diese Dinge mit Ihnen zu besprechen.“  
  
Da schluckte sie an etwas, das mindestens die Ausmaße einer großen Walnuss haben musste; Kapitulation – das wusste Severus aus eigener Erfahrung – war eine sehr schwere Kost. „Also, wie geht es mit dem Trank weiter?“  
  


\- - -

  
Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie das weitere Vorgehen besprochen und Severus reichte ein Paar Handschuhe an Miss Granger, damit sie die Sumpfschnecken ausnehmen konnte. Während er sich selbst eine Schürze umband, hörte er sie hinter sich schnauben.  
  
„Ist etwas?“, fragte er spitz und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
„Allerdings. Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Mr Snape! Diese Handschuhe haben mir bestenfalls im zweiten Schuljahr gepasst.“ Sie hielt sie in die Höhe, während er überrascht blinzelte.  
  
Letztendlich riss er ihr lediglich das zu kleine Paar aus der Hand und reichte ihr ein größeres. „Sie wissen ja, was Sie zu tun haben.“  
  
Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend. Severus knackte den Schneckenpanzer, Miss Granger nahm die Tiere mit dem ätzenden Schleim aus. Ein metallischer Geruch legte sich über das Labor und nachdem der letzte Panzer geknackt war, sprach Severus einen Frischluftzauber.   
  
„Haben Sie eigentlich jemals aufgehört, mich als Ihre Schülerin zu betrachten?“, fragte Miss Granger da unvermittelt und Severus erschrak.  
  
„Nein. Sollte ich?“  
  
„Hm.“ Das Messer, mit dem sie den toten Schneckenleib enthauptete, knallte hart auf das Brett.   
  
„Soll mir das was sagen?“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Ihr _Hm_ , Miss Granger.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht.“  
  
Severus zog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn wir dieses nichtssagende Gespräch beenden könnten. Sagen Sie, was Ihnen auf der Seele brennt, oder behalten Sie es für sich.“  
  
Da legte sie das Messer weg und wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich finde es schwer, mit Ihnen umzugehen. Ich bin 29 Jahre alt, fühle mich aber wie ein kleines Kind, wenn Sie in der Nähe sind. Dabei bin ich Ihnen in so vielem überlegen.“ Sie schüttelte freudlos lachend den Kopf. „Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass Sie einmal anerkennen würden, was ich kann. Aber nicht mal jetzt können Sie das. Ist es denn wirklich so schwer?“  
  
Severus nahm sich nach dieser Frage einen Moment, um seine ehemalige Schülerin anzusehen. Sie war in der Tat erwachsen geworden, groß und schlank mit aufrechter Haltung und einem starken Durchsetzungsvermögen. Und dennoch sah er in so vielen Details das kleine Mädchen, das hektisch mit der Hand durch die Luft wirbelte.   
  
„Leiten Sie das alles von den Handschuhen ab, die ich Ihnen versehentlich gab?“, fragte Severus.  
  
„Ja. Nein. Nicht nur. Ach, ich weiß es nicht. Es ist eben so ein Gefühl.“   
  
Severus verzog den Mund zu einem geringschätzigen Lächeln. „Äußerungen dieser Art machen es einem schwer, Sie als erwachsen wahrzunehmen, Miss Granger. Wenn nicht einmal Sie wissen, was Sie von Ihren Gedanken halten sollen, wie sollen es dann andere wissen?“  
  
Ihre Wangen wurden rot und sie senkte den Blick.  
  
„Ich habe zur Kenntnis genommen, dass Sie herangereift sind zu etwas, das die Gesellschaft als erwachsene Frau bezeichnet. Ich nehme auch an, dass Sie bereits weitreichende Erfahrungen in vielen Bereichen des Lebens gesammelt haben, vor allem im beruflichen. Woran es Ihnen jedoch mangelt, ist das Empfinden des Erwachsenseins. Sie empfinden wie die Schülerin, die Sie vor elf Jahren noch waren. Und solange Sie das nicht abstellen, werde ich Sie niemals als ebenbürtig wahrnehmen.“  
  
Er beobachtete, wie sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sichtlich um Fassung rang. Und weil er wusste, dass Schweigen diesen Kampf nur noch schwieriger machte, sagte er: „Die Schneckenhaut muss in feine Streifen geschnitten werden, bevor sie dem Trank zugefügt wird. Am besten fangen Sie an, bevor sie austrocknet.“  
  


\- - -

  
Severus begleitete Miss Granger zurück nach Hause, hauptsächlich weil er erfahren wollte, wie ihre Mutter sich entschieden hatte. Sie apparierten im Garten in einer Ecke des Geräteschuppens; die Zinken einer Harke stachen Severus in den Fuß und um seinen Hals baumelte das Ende des Gartenschlauchs.  
  
„Ein reizender Apparationspunkt“, kommentierte er die Ankunft und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, bis Miss Granger sein Dilemma bemerkt hatte.  
  
Ein Hauch von Belustigung fuhr über ihr Gesicht. „Der Schlauch steht Ihnen ausnehmend gut, Sir.“ Dann stieß sie die Tür nach draußen auf und ließ ihn stehen.  
  
Severus sah ihr einen Moment erstaunt nach, dann befreite er sich aus der Umarmung des Gartenschlauchs und folgte ihr über den feuchten Rasen. Sie umrundeten das Haus und gerade als Miss Granger die Tür öffnen wollte, wurde sie aufgerissen und sie stand ihrem Vater gegenüber.   
  
Die beiden starrten einander an mit Blicken voll unausgesprochener Vorwürfe. Mr Granger sah als erstes weg und machte einen Bogen um seine Tochter. Wie ein gejagtes Kaninchen lief er die wenigen Stufen hinunter und zu seinem Wagen. Miss Granger sah ihm hinterher und als sie schluckte, konnte Severus für einen kleinen Moment all die Wut und Enttäuschung und den Schmerz über sein Verhalten in ihren braunen Augen lesen.   
  
Kurzentschlossen wandte er sich um und ging zur Beifahrerseite des schnurrenden Familienwagens. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ sich auf den Sitz sinken. Mr Granger sah aus, als wäre ihm ein Bergtroll in den Wagen gesprungen, doch vermutlich bot Severus in seinen Augen einen mindestens ebenso beängstigenden Anblick.  
  
Die Krone setzte der Tränkemeister diesem Moment schließlich auf, indem er sagte: „Sie sind ein Idiot.“  
  
Mr Granger holte tief Luft und plusterte sich auf wie ein Gockel. An seinem Profil vorbei konnte Severus Miss Granger sehen, die hin und her gerissen vor dem Haus stand. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand bedeutete er ihr hineinzugehen. Erstaunlicherweise tat sie es.  
  
„Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein?“, entgegnete Mr Granger dann endlich.  
  
„Ich bilde mir ein, einen objektiveren Blick auf Ihre Situation zu haben. Und dieser objektive Blick sagt, dass Sie ein Idiot sind.“  
  
Mr Grangers Gesicht nahm eine ungesunde rote Farbe an. „Scheren Sie sich aus meinem Wagen!“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Bitte?!“ Vor Entrüstung ließ er alles los und das Schnurren des Motors erstarb abrupt, der Wagen schaukelte mehrmals vor und zurück.  
  
„Ich werde diesen Wagen erst verlassen, wenn Sie mir einen guten Grund für Ihr Verhalten nennen.“   
  
„Ich muss arbeiten!“  
  
„Einen _guten _Grund“, wiederholte der Tränkemeister und sah den Mann mit seinem besten Lehrerblick an.   
  
Er schluckte und wandte den Blick ab. „Die Arbeit ist ein guter Grund. Irgendjemand muss schließlich für ein geregeltes Einkommen sorgen.“ Doch seine Stimme klang hohl.  
  
„Sie werden es mir sicherlich nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich behaupte, dass Sie, der jahrelang als Zahnarzt praktiziert hat, noch dazu zusammen mit Ihrer Frau, sicherlich genug Geld auf der hohen Kante hat, um die Praxis ein paar Monate an einen Kollegen zu übergeben.“  
  
Mr Granger schnaubte. „Das geht Sie nun wirklich nichts an.“  
  
„Dem stimme ich zu“, lenkte Severus ein. „Was mich aber etwas angeht, ist das Wohlbefinden Ihrer Frau. Und das leidet deutlich unter Ihrem unmöglichen Verhalten.“  
  
Wieder schnaubte er. „... unmögliches Verhalten ...“  
  
Severus wandte sich ihm etwas zu. „Würden Sie es etwa anders bezeichnen?“  
  
Für einen Moment begegnete er seinem Blick und schien sich ernsthaft verteidigen zu wollen, doch dann erstarb jeglicher Widerstand und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“  
  
„Gut. Dann ist ja doch noch etwas Verstand da, auf dem man aufbauen kann.“  
  
Zu Severus' Erstaunen überging Mr Granger diese Beleidigung und sagte, während er mit seinen Fingern spielte: „Ich ertrage es nicht, zu Hause zu sein.“  
  
„Warum?“, fragte Severus, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Stütze und richtete sich auf eines dieser Gespräche ein, die er unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden versuchte. Dummerweise konnte er es nun nicht mehr auf Poppy abwälzen und sich hinterher die wichtigsten Stichpunkte mitteilen lassen.  
  
„Haben Sie schon mal hilflos dabei zusehen müssen, wie die Frau, die Sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt lieben, stirbt?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Das schien ihn zu überraschen, denn er starrte Severus mit großen Augen an. Mr Granger fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund. „Wie konnten Sie das ertragen?“  
  
Der Tränkemeister schielte zum Wagendach. „Gar nicht. Aber wie hätte ich es ertragen sollen wegzuschauen?“  
  
Ein paar tiefe Falten furchten die Stirn des Mannes. „Ich habe das Gefühl, es zerreißt mich von Innen heraus, wenn ich sie ansehe. Ich fühle mich hilflos und unzulänglich. Ich habe ihr versprochen, alles mit ihr durchzustehen und jetzt muss ich aufgeben.“  
  
„So ist das Leben“, entgegnete Severus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Ist das alles, was Sie dazu sagen?“  
  
Severus sah ihm widerwillig in die Augen. „Was soll ich sonst sagen, Mr Granger? Ich kann Ihre Frau nicht retten, niemand kann das. Ich kann nur versuchen, ihr die letzte Zeit so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Etwas, das Sie sich offenbar nicht vorgenommen haben, denn sonst würden Sie nicht so viel Zeit in Ihrer Praxis verbringen. Tun Sie, was Sie meinen, tun zu müssen. Aber vergessen Sie nicht, wie kostbar die Zeit ist. Was Sie jetzt falsch machen, lässt sich vielleicht nie wieder korrigieren. Können Sie für immer in dem Wissen leben, Ihre Frau im entscheidenden Moment alleine gelassen zu haben, nur weil es sich für Sie nicht gut anfühlt, bei ihr zu sein?“  
  
Während Severus gesprochen hatte, war die Farbe langsam aus dem Gesicht von Mr Granger gewichen und nun saß er kreidebleich vor ihm, fassungslos und beschämt. „Bitte verlassen Sie meinen Wagen“, wiederholte er mit schwacher Stimme.  
  
Severus nickte. „Einen schönen Tag noch!“  
  
Er kämpfte sich aus dem Muggelvehikel und schlug die Tür hart hinter sich zu. Dann klopfte er zweimal aufs Wagendach und hörte, wie Mr Granger den Motor anließ. Langsam setzte er aus der Einfahrt zurück, dann fuhr er davon.  
  
Miss Granger saß im Wohnzimmer, als Severus ihr ins Haus folgte. Auf dem äußersten Rand des Sessels. „Und?“, fragte sie erwartungsvoll.  
  
„Ihr Vater ist noch sturer und uneinsichtiger als Sie“, entgegnete Severus, nicht ohne eine Spur von Verärgerung in der Stimme. „Aber wenigstens weiß ich nun, woher Sie das haben.“  
  
Miss Granger seufzte. „Ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung für diese Sticheleien.“  
  
In diesem Moment räusperte sich jemand neben ihnen und beide wandten den Kopf zur Treppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führte. Sarah Granger stand in Jogginghosen und T-Shirt auf der untersten Stufe, ein rotes Halstuch um ihren kahlen Schädel geschlungen. „Wo ist Christopher?“, fragte sie.  
  
Da stand ihre Tochter kommentarlos auf und lief an ihr vorbei die Treppen hinauf. Mrs Granger sah ihr verwirrt hinterher. „Hab ich was falsches gesagt?“  
  
Severus verzog das Gesicht; nahmen die emotionalen Gespräche an diesem Tag denn gar kein Ende? „Ich nehme an“, antwortete er wider besseren Wissens, „dass Ihre Tochter nicht glücklich ist über das Verhalten Ihres Mannes.“  
  
„Oh.“ Sie strich mit einem dünnen Zeigefinger am Rand ihres Kopftuches entlang. „Dann nehme ich an, er ist nicht da?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Sie nickte. „Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee, Mr Snape?“  
  
„Gerne“, presste er hervor, denn eigentlich wäre er lieber gegangen. Doch es stand noch eine Entscheidung von Mrs Granger aus, die man besser nicht zwischen Tür und Angel besprach. Also folgte er ihr in die kleine Küche, die zum Mittelpunkt des Hauses für ihn geworden war. Auf der Arbeitsplatte stand eine Kanne Tee auf einem Stövchen, in dem ein Teelicht flackerte. Mrs Granger nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und stellte sie auf den Tisch, dann schenkte sie ihnen ein. All die kleinen Bewegungen beobachtete Severus mit Argusaugen und stellte fest, dass sie ihr leichter von der Hand gingen als beim letzten Mal.   
  
„Erzählen Sie mir mehr von dem Trank gegen die Müdigkeit“, bat sie, nachdem sie Platz genommen hatten.   
  
„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Sie trinken ihn, er macht Sie munter.“  
  
Mrs Granger presste die Lippen aufeinander, ehe sie sagte: „Bei Ihnen klingt das alles so einfach.“  
  
„Das ist es.“  
  
„Nicht, wenn man sich für eine der beiden Alternativen entscheiden soll.“  
  
Severus nippte an seiner Tasse. „Sie wissen doch ganz genau, welche Alternative Ihnen besser gefällt.“  
  
„Tue ich das?“, fragte sie spitz.  
  
„Natürlich. Sie bevorzugen die Alternative, die jeder bevorzugen würde, wenn er kein entsetzlicher Feigling ist. Sie hätten lieber mehr Lebensqualität und weniger Zeit. Das einzige, was Sie davon abhält, das auch auszusprechen, ist der Gedanke an Ihre Tochter und Ihren Mann.“  
  
„Ist das falsch?“  
  
Er schwieg einen Moment, ehe er fragte: „Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal eine Entscheidung nur für sich getroffen, die über ein Bad oder eine Mahlzeit hinausging?“  
  
Mrs Granger runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinen Sie?“  
  
„Wurden Sie Zahnärztin, weil Sie es wollten oder weil Ihr Mann es werden wollte? Wurden Sie schwanger, weil Sie es wollten oder weil Ihre Familie es nach der Hochzeit erwartete? Zogen Sie in dieses Haus, weil es Ihnen gefiel oder weil es für eine Zahnarztfamilie mit Kind die richtige Unterkunft war?“  
  
„Das ist nicht fair“, entgegnete sie bitter. „Es war _unser_ Leben. Christopher hat genauso viele Opfer gebracht wie ich.“  
  
„Das wage ich zwar zu bezweifeln“, wandte Severus ein, „aber jetzt geht es nicht mehr um Ihr gemeinsames Leben. Ihr Mann wird nicht sterben. Und Ihr Mann muss auch nicht die letzte Zeit ertragen. Es geht nur um Sie, Mrs Granger.“  
  
In ihren Augen glänzten ein paar Tränen, die Severus ein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit gaben. Sein Fluchtinstinkt nahm zu, eine unsensible Bemerkung zu machen und zu gehen. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, hatte bisher immer funktioniert. Trotzdem blieb er sitzen.   
  
„Ich möchte diesen Trank“, flüsterte Mrs Granger schließlich. „Ich möchte die letzte Zeit so verbringen wie meinen schönsten Urlaub. Ich möchte Freunde besuchen, Spazierengehen und bis Mitternacht auf der Couch liegen und Filme schauen. Bitte, geben Sie mir diesen Trank, Mr Snape.“  
  
Severus nickte und während er in seiner Innentasche nach der Phiole suchte, wischte Mrs Granger sich über die Augen und die fleckigen Wangen. Er stellte das kleine Glasgefäß vor ihr auf den Tisch, ließ es aber noch nicht los. „Die Zeit, die Sie noch haben, ist zu kurz für ein schlechtes Gewissen. Nehmen Sie morgens und mittags zwanzig Tropfen. Und wenn Sie bis Mitternacht auf der Couch liegen und Filme schauen möchten, am Abend noch zehn zusätzlich.“  
  
Sie lächelte und nahm ihm das Gefäß aus der Hand. Dabei berührte sie federleicht seine Finger. „Vielen Dank.“  
  


\- - -

  
Eine Woche später war es soweit, dass Miss Granger den Trank zum Aufspüren des Primärtumors ein letztes Mal umrührte und das Feuer darunter löschte. Mit roten Wangen sah sie Severus an, eine Mischung aus Lächeln und Sorgenfalte auf ihrem Gesicht. „Das war's“, stellte sie fest.  
  
„Ihre Auffassungsgabe ist bemerkenswert“, entgegnete Severus und schlug das Buch zu, nach dem sie gearbeitet hatten.  
  
„Und er sieht wirklich aus wie vorgeschrieben?“, überging sie seinen Einwand.  
  
„Besser.“  
  
Sie stockte. „Was ist denn besser als vorgeschrieben?“  
  
„Er sieht so aus, wie die, die wir an das St.-Mungo-Hospital verkaufen.“  
  
„Oh. Gut!“ Miss Granger nahm die Schürze ab und ging zu einem der Regale, in dem reihenweise leere Phiolen standen. „Darf ich?“  
  
„Wenn Sie ihn nicht in der hohlen Hand transportieren wollen, bietet sich das an.“ Severus beobachtete, wie sie eines der Glasgefäße nahm und es mit dem Trank befüllte. „Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist bewusst, dass dieser Trank Sie unter Umständen nicht weiter bringt?“  
  
Sie sah nicht zu ihm auf, als sich ihre Miene verhärtete. „Ja, das ist es. Ich weiß, dass Tumore sich mitunter auflösen, nachdem sie die ersten Tochtergeschwülste gebildet haben. Aber ich muss es wenigstens versuchen.“  
  
Der Tränkemeister spielte mit dem Gedanken, sie zu fragen, für wen sie es versuchen musste. Denn Mrs Granger hatte ihm gegenüber noch nicht das geringste Interesse an dieser Antwort geäußert. Doch es widerstrebte ihm, sich noch mehr in die Wirrungen dieser Familie einzumischen.   
  
„Fertig.“ Sie stellte das Gefäß mit der sonnengelben Flüssigkeit auf die Arbeitsplatte und sah es stolz an.   
  
„Meinen Glückwunsch“, ätzte Severus.  
  
„Tun Sie nicht so, als würde es Sie nicht kümmern.“  
  
„So unvorstellbar diese Tatsache für Sie auch sein mag, aber es kümmert mich tatsächlich nicht. Ich habe mich lediglich an eine Abmachung gehalten. Was Sie jetzt daraus machen, überlasse ich Ihnen.“  
  
„Ja, wie dem auch sei“, entgegnete Miss Granger. „Ich habe übrigens mit Jacob Pearce gesprochen und einen Termin für Professor McGonagall ausgemacht. Begleiten Sie mich nach Hause? Dann kann ich Ihnen meine Notizen geben.“  
  
„Brauchen Sie denn für alles Notizen?“  
  
„Sie nicht?“, fragte sie erstaunt.  
  
Severus zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bevorzuge es, mir gewisse Dinge zu merken, Miss Granger. Mein Gehirn möchte benutzt werden.“  
  
Sie lächelte falsch. „Wie charmant. Also?“  
  
„Natürlich begleite ich Sie. Unter diesen Umständen bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig.“  
  
Und so folgte er ihr aus dem Labor auf den Hinterhof, verschloss die Tür und nahm die Ruhe dieses Moments, dieses Augenblicks vor der Apparation, erst wahr, als die Hölle über sie hereinbrach.


	6. Kapitel 5

In der Auffahrt des Familienhauses stand ein Krankenwagen mit Warnlicht, daneben ein kleinerer PKW mit der Aufschrift 'Notarzt'. Einige Nachbarn hatten sich um die beiden Wagen herum versammelt und reckten die Köpfe, um etwas zu sehen. An der offenen Tür des Krankenwagens lehnte einer der Sanitäter und tippte mit dem Daumen auf ein kleines schwarzes Gerät, das Severus erst als Telefon erkannte, als er es sich ans Ohr hielt. Ein Bein hinter sich gegen die Stufe zum Führerhaus gestemmt, wartete er anscheinend auf eine Verbindung.  
  
Miss Granger stand im Garten und spähte um die Ecke zum Geschehen vor dem Haus, für einen Moment fassungslos. „Mum!“, hauchte sie dann und lief zur Terrassentür, die nach einem Wink mit ihrem Zauberstab aufsprang.  
  
Severus folgte ihr mit etwas Abstand, erinnerte sich an seine für Muggelaugen seltsame Kleidung gerade noch rechtzeitig und verwandelte sie in etwas Angemesseneres. Dann tauchte er ein in das Chaos, das vom Wohnzimmer Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
  
Mrs Granger lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Sofa, neben ihr hockte ein Mann mittleren Alters, der die gleiche 'Notarzt'-Aufschrift auf der Jacke trug wie der Wagen vor dem Haus. Plastikkappen von Kanülen lagen auf dem Teppich, Umverpackungen von Spritzen, leere Glasampullen, dazwischen zwei kleine Blutflecken. Mrs Granger trug eine Manschette um den Oberarm und ein Sanitäter hockte vor einem Koffer und reichte auf Befehl Dinge heran, von denen Severus noch niemals zuvor gehört hatte. Mr Granger beobachtete das Geschehen mit handtellergroßen Augen, während er seiner Frau über die Sofalehne hinweg die Hand hielt.  
  
Und zwei Schritte dahinter stand Miss Granger, das Gesicht kreidebleich und so starr wie von einem Impedimenta getroffen.   
  
Severus trat von hinten an sie heran und sagte leise: „Wir müssen sie hier wegschaffen!“  
  
„Was?“, hauchte sie, ohne den Blick von ihrer Mutter abzuwenden und keine Sekunde später stand sie am Kopfende des Sofas und strich ihrer Mutter über den kahlen Schädel, das Kopftuch lag auf dem Boden.  
  
Severus folgte ihr knurrend. „Die Sanitäter!“, beschwor er sie. „Was immer sie Ihrer Mutter geben, könnte sich unter Umständen nicht mit den Tränken vertragen.“  
  
Da warf sie ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Sie sehen doch, dass sie Hilfe braucht!“ Und an ihre Mutter gewandt: „Mum, was ist passiert?“  
  
„Sie ist einfach weggeknickt“, antwortete ihr Vater, während Mrs Granger laut stöhnte. „Das Bein ... Es hat einfach unter ihr nachgegeben. Dabei hat sie nichts ... Sie hat gar nichts _getan_!“  
  
Severus fluchte vernehmlich und der Notarzt warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Halten Sie bitte Abstand, Sir.“ Dann ließ er eine Nadel in Mrs Granger Handrücken gleiten – den Pflastern auf ihrem Arm nach zu urteilen nicht der erste Versuch.  
  
Severus zog Miss Granger an der Schulter zurück und hinderte sie mit seinem festen Griff daran, sich von ihm loszumachen. „Hören Sie mir zu! Wenn diese Idioten Ihrer Mutter Medikamente verabreichen, kann ich keine Garantie dafür übernehmen, was mit ihr passiert. Wollen Sie es riskieren, dass sie gleich hier stirbt?“  
  
Es waren die letzten Worte, die die junge Frau weckten. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Was sollen wir tun?“  
  
„Ganz einfach“, schnarrte Severus und beobachtete mit Argusaugen, wie der Notarzt in die von Chemotherapie gebeutelten Venen einen Zugang zu legen versuchte. „Ich gehe nach oben und hole einen Schmerztrank für Ihre Mutter, Sie belegen die Sanitäter mit dem Obliviate und schaffen sie aus dem Haus!“  
  
„Nein!“, rief Mr Granger dazwischen, der das Gespräch mit angehört hatte. „Sie haben genug an meiner Frau herumgepfuscht. Jetzt lassen wir die ran, die wirklich Ahnung haben, ist das klar?“  
  
Severus sah ihn kalt an. „Sagt der Mann, der nie anwesend ist.“  
  
Mr Granger plusterte sich auf wie ein Pfau und schnappte mehrmals nach Luft.  
  
„Christopher!“, rief seine Frau da mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme und winkte ihn mit dem freien Arm heran. Severus' Augenlid zuckte, als er sie „Lass ihn bitte!“ sagen hörte.   
  
„Er weiß doch gar nicht, was er tut, Sarah.“  
  
Der Notarzt, der den Satz auf sich bezogen hatte, schnaubte scharf. „Wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie es besser können – bitteschön!“  
  
„Doch nicht Sie“, entgegnete Mr Granger gereizt, dann seufzte er schwer.  
  
„Lass sie es tun“, bat Mrs Granger erneut, so leise, dass es beinahe in dem Gespräch der Rettungsassistenten unterging.  
  
Mr Granger rang sichtlich mit sich, doch schließlich gab er unter dem flehenden Blick seiner Frau nach. „Also schön.“  
  
Severus nickte Miss Granger zu, dann wandte er sich zur Treppe und lief zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend ins obere Stockwerk hinauf. Die Tränke standen im Schlafzimmer auf der Kommode, ordentlich an der Wand aufgereiht. Das Sonnenlicht, das vom Fenster hereinfiel, brach sich in den klaren Flüssigkeiten.  
  
Er tastete die Flaschenhälse ab, bis er den richtigen gefunden hatte. Einen aus der Kategorie 'Notfall'. Er ließ die Phiole in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. „Sind Sie verrückt?“, schimpfte der Sanitäter da gerade, als der Notarzt ungerührt seine Sachen zusammenpackte und mit glasigem Blick aufstand.  
  
Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und oblivierte den jungen Mann von hinten. Er brach mitten im Wort ab, ein Zucken lief durch seinen Körper und er folgte dem Notarzt aus dem Wohnzimmer. Severus tauschte einen Blick mit Miss Granger, die daraufhin den beiden folgte und das Chaos vor dem Haus zu beseitigen versuchte.  
  
Rasch ging Severus zu seiner Patientin und setzte sich auf den niedrigen Couchtisch. Er entkorkte die Phiole und reichte sie ihr. „In kleinen Schlucken, aber alles“, wies er sie an.  
  
Mrs Granger nickte und rutschte ein Stück nach oben, wobei sich ihr Bein minimal bewegte. Sie schrie auf und setzte mit zitternder Hand den Flaschenhals an die Lippen.  
  
Severus wartete, bis der Trank wirkte, entfernte dabei den letzten Versuch eines venösen Zuganges. Es blutete und er presste einen der Tupfer darauf, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. Er hatte keine Diptam-Essenz hier. Als Mrs Granger sich entspannt hatte, öffnete er ihr Hosenbein und sah sofort den abnormalen Winkel, in dem das Bein abstand. Trotzdem tastete er es ab und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Schmerzen werden Sie keine haben, aber das Geräusch ist unschön und es fühlt sich alles andere als gut an“, warnte er sie.  
  
„Machen Sie, ich bin hart im Nehmen“, entgegnete sie, nun, da sie keine Schmerzen mehr hatte, wesentlich gelassener. Trotzdem tastete sie nach der Hand ihres Mannes und als Severus die Knochen wieder in die richtige Position rückte, gab sie ein kehliges Geräusch von sich. Er half ihr, sich aufzusetzen.  
  
„Ich kann Ihr gebrochenes Bein sofort heilen“, erklärte er bedächtig.  
  
„Aber?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Sie werden trotzdem mit Gehhilfen laufen müssen, ich kann nicht die Metastase heilen, die Ihren Knochen hat brechen lassen.“  
  
Sie lächelte traurig. „Das kann niemand mehr, Mr Snape.“  
  
Er nickte mit verkniffenem Mund, deutete mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf das gebrochene Bein und sagte: „ _Episkey!_ “  
  
Mrs Granger beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Bluterguss verschwand und ihr Bein heilte. „Beeindruckend“, murmelte sie. Dann schloss sie plötzlich die Augen und stützte den Kopf in die Hand.   
  
„Sarah, was ist los?“, fragte ihr Mann alarmiert.  
  
Sie hob die andere Hand, winkte ab. „Nur Schwindel, das geht gleich wieder.“  
  
Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Weder der Zauber, noch einer der Tränke, die er ihr gegeben hatte, verursachten Schwindel. Er dachte an die Befunde, die Miss Granger ihm zu Beginn ihrer Korrespondenz geschickt hatte. Darin war von Metastasen im Gehirn die Rede gewesen. Er senkte den Blick. Es passierte, wovor er sie gewarnt hatte. Die Metastasen wuchsen. „Wir können einen der Schmerztränke ersetzen gegen einen, der auch den Schwindel lindern wird“, bot er an.  
  
Mrs Granger lachte kurz auf. „Sie haben auch für alles eine Lösung, oder?“  
  
„Nein“, entgegnete Severus, „aber für manches. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“ Er disapparierte direkt aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus, während er draußen Autos davonfahren hörte.  
  


\- - -

  
„Welche Ehre“, begrüßte Guinevere ihn schnippisch, „Gedenkst du zu arbeiten oder willst du wieder nur meine Zutaten verschwenden?“  
  
„Letzteres“, entgegnete er ohne Scham und ging an ihr vorbei ins Lager.  
  
„Severus Snape!“, begann sie, ließ den Kunden stehen und folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.  
  
„Bevor du weitersprichst“, unterbrach er sie, „Du wolltest, dass ich den Grangers helfe!“  
  
„Ich will aber auch, dass du deiner Arbeit nachkommst! Gestern und vorgestern musste ich mich selbst ins Labor stellen und nur Merlin weiß, ob die Tränke gelungen sind.“  
  
„Wir werden es erfahren.“ Er griff zielsicher nach einem Schmerztrank und einem kleinen Tiegel Diptam-Essenz und ließ beides in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Als er sich umwandte, um das Lager wieder zu verlassen, versperrte Guinevere ihm jedoch den Weg.  
  
„Das geht so nicht, Severus! Wir haben eine Dokumentationspflicht. Du kannst nicht blind Tränke aus dem Bestand nehmen, ohne dass wir eine Verordnung dafür haben. Und schon gar nicht kannst du sie einer…“ Sie unterbrach sich, sah sich um und senkte die Stimme, bevor sie sagte: „… Muggel geben!“  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase. „Dann entlass mich doch!“ Und schob sie beiseite, ehe er die Apotheke so schnell wieder verließ, wie er sie betreten hatte.  
  


\- - -

  
Die Stimmung, die ihn im Hause Granger erwartete, war nicht besser als die, die er in der Winkelgasse hinter sich gelassen hatte. Mr Granger stand am Telefon und wetterte in den Hörer: „Nein, ich werde heute nicht mehr kommen, Lisa! Meine Frau braucht mich. Fragen Sie Hewitt, ob er mich vertritt und wenn nicht, schicken Sie die Patienten trotzdem zu ihm.“ Drei Sekunden Pause. „Das ist mir egal! Tun Sie doch, was Sie wollen.“ Und dann legte er auf.  
  
Severus sah ihn an und als er ihn entdeckte, dort im Schatten, wo er appariert war, schluckte er schwer und nickte kurz wie zum Dank. Dann ging er zu seiner Frau zurück. „Mr Snape ist da“, informierte er auf dem Weg seine Tochter, die daraufhin den Kopf in den Flur steckte.  
  
Ihre Miene verhärtete sich, als sie ihn erblickte. Schnurstracks kam sie auf ihn zu und hielt ihm einen Zettel hin. „Das ist der Termin für Professor McGonagall. Ich gebe Ihnen den Zettel jetzt, denn wenn ich die Antwort auf meine nächste Frage höre, bin ich möglicherweise zu wütend dafür.“  
  
„Reizende Ansprache“, entgegnete Severus und zog den Schmerztrank und die Essenz aus der Tasche. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns erst hierum kümmern.“  
  
„Das hat noch zehn Minuten Zeit“, entschied sie und runzelte die Stirn. „Was für einen Trank haben Sie meiner Mutter gegeben?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen.“  
  
Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Quatsch! Sie wissen ganz genau, wovon ich spreche. Bei der letzten Kontrolle vor drei Wochen war die Metastase im Bein noch so klein, dass sie kaum dargestellt werden konnte! Jetzt ist sie groß genug, um ihr das Bein zu brechen! Was haben Sie ihr gegeben?“  
  
„Nichts, das sie nicht wollte“, sagte Severus knapp.  
  
„Was?“, wiederholte sie fordernd.  
  
Er starrte sie böse an und obwohl er gewillt war, dieses Duell zu gewinnen, schaffte sie es, ihn zu erweichen: „Einen Aufbautrank.“  
  
„Was für einen Aufbautrank?“  
  
„Einen starken“, antwortete er und als sie gerade zu einer neuen Tirade ansetzen wollte, fügte er hinzu: „Einen, der ihr das Leben zurückgab und es ihr gleichzeitig nahm.“  
  
Er sah, wie Miss Granger innerlich zusammenbrach und obwohl er wusste, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte, weil es Mrs Granger Wunsch gewesen war, wünschte er sich, die Dinge würden anders liegen. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Tritt zwischen die Schulterblätter, der es ihm schwer machte, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.  
  
„Wie konnten Sie das bloß tun?“, hauchte Miss Granger fassungslos. „Ohne mich zu fragen?“  
  
Severus' Augen zuckten. „Es war nicht Ihre Entscheidung.“  
  
„Sie ist meine Mutter. Ich habe Sie hergebracht. Und Sie ... bringen Sie um.“ Sie lachte ein freudloses, sehr kurzes Lachen, das er nicht von ihr kannte. „Wie konnten Sie bloß?“  
  
Severus schwieg.   
  
„Hauen Sie ab. Ich will Sie nicht mehr sehen.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Er sah hinab auf die beiden Gefäße in seiner Hand und hielt sie ihr hin. Miss Granger zögerte sichtlich sie anzunehmen. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, aus dem Wohnzimmer war das Gespräch ihrer Eltern zu hören. Dann griff sie danach, so schnell und verschämt, als hätte er ihr Drogen verkauft.   
  
„Raus!“  
  
Und so disapparierte Severus.  
  


\- - -

  
Als Minerva ihm das Schultor öffnete, blieb er bewegungslos davor stehen. Er streckte nur die Hand aus und hielt ihr den Zettel entgegen, den er von Miss Granger bekommen hatte.  
  
„Was ist das?“, fragte sie und zog den Umhang enger um ihren schmalen Körper.  
  
„Der Termin bei dem Muggelarzt. Solltest du noch Fragen dazu haben, musst du dich persönlich mit Miss Granger in Verbindung setzen.“ Er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, hinab ins Dorf und in die Drei Besen auf ein oder zwei oder zehn Gläser Feuerwhisky, doch wie er befürchtet hatte, hielt Minerva ihn auf.  
  
„Ist das alles, was du mir zu sagen hast?“  
  
Severus stöhnte. „Gibt es auch noch etwas, das ich dir nicht recht gemacht habe?“, fragte er gereizt.  
  
Sie lächelte. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Aber du siehst aus, als könntest du jemanden zum Reden gebrauchen. Also, was hast du angestellt?“  
  
In einer für ihn völlig untypischen Geste warf Severus die Arme in die Luft. „Ich habe mich nach dem Willen meiner Patientin gerichtet!“  
  
„Damit scheinst du genauso erfolglos gewesen zu sein wie mit dem Gegenteil.“  
  
„Exakt. Miss Granger hat mich rausgeschmissen und Guinevere tut wahrscheinlich dasselbe. Langsam gehen mir die Berufsalternativen aus.“ Missmutig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
Minerva senkte kurz den Blick, dann erschuf sie einen Patronus und sandte ihn zu Filius mit der Nachricht, dass sie erst später am Abend zurückkehren würde. „Lass uns was trinken gehen“, schlug sie vor und hakte sich ungefragt bei Severus unter.  
  
Obwohl ihm die Nähe unangenehm war und der Gedanke, seinen Frust vor Minerva auszubreiten, noch viel mehr, ließ er sich von ihr auf den Weg zum Dorf ziehen. Was immer das nagende Gefühl in seinem Magen lindern konnte, war einen Versuch wert.  
  


\- - -

  
Guinevere hatte ihn nicht entlassen. Aber sie hatte ihn abgemahnt. Schriftlich. Und so war Severus an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurückgekehrt, hatte die Zutaten im Vorratsschrank auf eigene Kosten wieder aufgefüllt und die Tränke nachgebraut, die er für Mrs Granger geliehen hatte. Neben den laufenden Bestellungen. Meistens während der Nacht.  
  
Fünf Morgende aufeinander sah er die Eulen aus dem Turm des Tagespropheten starten, bis der Bestand wieder vollständig war. Und am sechsten verließ er die Apotheke nur kurz vorher.  
  
Am Tag des Termins bei dem Muggelarzt schrieb Minerva ihm einen kurzen Brief. Dass er es versuchen wollte. Der Termin für die Operation war in zehn Tagen. Severus las die wenigen Zeilen wieder und wieder, während ein Kessel Aufpäppeltrank neben ihm abkühlte. Er bemühte sich, sich für Minerva zu freuen, ohne gleichzeitig zu überlegen, ob Mrs Granger noch lebte. Sicherlich hatte auch sie mal vor einem Muggelarzt gesessen, der ihr versprochen hatte, es zu versuchen.  
  
Während Severus in seinen Alltag zurückkehrte, sah er immer wieder, dass Guinevere ihn beobachtete. Als ob sie darauf wartete, dass er die Kontrolle verlor. Dabei gab es nichts, das er kontrollieren müsste. In seinem Inneren war er leer.  
  
Das erste, was es schaffte, seinen Puls zu beschleunigen und ihn hellwach zu machen, war dann erstaunlicherweise das, was ihn erst so gleichgültig gemacht hatte: Miss Granger.   
  
„Severus, sie steht mitten im Laden, redet nicht und bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle“, hatte Guinevere ihm an einem Morgen gegen neun berichtet und warf hilflos die Arme in die Luft.  
  
„Und?“, entgegnete er, ohne von seinem Kessel aufzublicken. „Sie hat gesagt, sie will mich nicht mehr sehen.“  
  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Sie kommt bestimmt nicht hierher, um dich _nicht _zu sehen.“ Dabei sah sie ihn verärgert an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.   
  
Severus beachtete sie nicht, warf allerdings so viel Drachenhaut in seinen Trank, dass er gefährlich hochkochte und beinahe über den Rand lief.  
  
„Wenn du dich nicht sofort um sie kümmerst“, entschied Guinevere da, dem Theater ein Ende zu bereiten, „werde ich das St.-Mungos anrufen und sie in die geschlossene Abteilung einweisen lassen!“ Dann drehte sie sich um und rauschte zurück in den Laden, wo gerade die Glocke über der Tür geklingelt hatte.  
  
Severus legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch. Dann belegte er seinen Trank mit einem Stasis-Zauber und folgte seiner Vorgesetzten.  
  
Sie hatte nicht übertrieben, im Gegenteil. Miss Granger stand da wie in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Basilisken. Ihre Haare sahen aus wie ein Vogelnest und sie trug einen geblümten Schlafanzug. Ihre Füße waren nackt. Und blutig vom Laufen über den Asphalt in der Winkelgasse. Ihr Gesicht grau und die Lippen fahl. Sie schwankte leicht.  
  
Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als er sich nach links und rechts umsah; die wenigen Kunden waren sichtlich irritiert über Miss Grangers Auftreten und starrten sie an. Severus ging zu ihr, fasste sie am Arm und führte sie resolut durch den Verkaufsraum nach hinten ins Labor. Dort setzte er sie auf einen Stuhl und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Arbeitsplatte.  
  
„Ich nehme an, Ihre Mutter ist verstorben?“, fragte er.  
  
Miss Granger nickte und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange.   
  
„Wie ist es passiert?“  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe bewegte sie die Lippen, als wollte sie testen, ob es überhaupt noch ging. Sie klebten aneinander. Dann sagte sie sehr langsam und mit kaum hörbarer Stimme: „Es war die Metastase in ihrem Gehirn. Sie hat angefangen zu bluten.“  
  
Severus blickte auf seine verschränkten Arme. „Mein Beileid.“  
  
Sie reagierte überhaupt nicht und als sie auch noch nach mehreren Minuten schwieg, arbeitete Severus an seinem Trank weiter. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis ein Ruck durch Miss Grangers Körper fuhr und sie plötzlich neben ihm stand. „Es ist Ihre Schuld!“, zischte sie mit rot geränderten Augen. „Sie haben sie umgebracht mit Ihrem verdammten Trank!“  
  
Er sah sie an, gleichmütig angesichts der ungerechtfertigten Beschuldigungen.  
  
„Sie sollten ihr helfen und sie nicht umbringen! Dafür habe ich Sie nicht geholt!“, schrie sie. „Warum haben Sie das getan? Hassen Sie mich so sehr, dass Sie meine Mutter umbringen müssen?“ Sie begann wieder zu weinen. „Aber das kann ich Ihnen sagen, Sir: Ich hasse Sie noch so viel mehr. Hören Sie? ICH HASSE SIE!“  
  
Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er wollte zurückschreien, dass sie albern und irrational war. Dass er keine Chance gehabt hatte, ihre Mutter zu retten und _dass _er ihr geholfen hatte, auch wenn sie das nicht sehen wollte. Dass sie kein Recht dazu hatte, ihn für das verantwortlich zu machen, was geschehen war, weil es auch ohne ihn geschehen wäre.  
  
Aber er tat es nicht. Denn als Lily gestorben und er selbst zu Albus gegangen war, hatte auch er geschrien und den alten Mann für alles verantwortlich gemacht, obwohl das albern und irrational war und es ohne Albus genauso geschehen wäre, vermutlich sogar noch früher. Und Albus hatte es schweigend ertragen, bis das unerträgliche Gefühl in Severus' Bauch abgeflaut war und er wieder hatte klar denken können. Nun hatte Severus das Bedürfnis, diesen Gefallen zu erwidern – wenn auch nicht bei Albus.  
  
„Ich hasse Sie“, wiederholte Miss Granger nach ein paar Sekunden des angespannten Schweigens und dann tat sie, was auch Severus damals getan hatte: Sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und floh vor ihm und der Wahrheit in seinem Gesicht.


	7. Epilog

Als Minerva die Augen aufschlug, spürte sie zweierlei: ihr war entsetzlich übel und ihr tat entsetzlich der Kopf weh. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie klar sehen konnte. Die sterile weiße Krankenhausdecke, die hellen Neonlampen und die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes, die von zwei riesigen Fenstern eingerahmt wurde.  
  
Sie fluchte leise und erst als sie ihre Stimme hörte, hörte sie auch ein Piepen, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Sie versuchte nach links zu sehen, wo die Quelle dieses Störfaktors stehen musste, aber die Schmerzen waren zu heftig. Stöhnend schloss sie die Augen.  
  
„Es sind Geräte, die deinen Herzschlag überprüfen“, erklärte ihr da eine Stimme, die sie allein deswegen beruhigte, weil sie sie kannte.  
  
„Meinen Herzschlag muss niemand überprüfen, ich spüre ihn in meinem Kopf“, entgegnete sie leise.  
  
Sie hörte, wie Severus sich bewegte und ein paar Minuten später wurde der Schmerz erträglicher. „Was hast du getan?“  
  
„Schmerzmittel der Muggel. Nicht so effektiv wie unsere, aber in der Not frisst der Gnom auch Regenwürmer.“  
  
Sie lächelte und schaffte es nun, ihn anzusehen. Er saß zusammengesunken in einem der Besucherstühle und sein Haar sah aus, als hätte er es seit einer Woche nicht mehr gewaschen, schlimmer noch als zu Hogwarts-Zeiten. Und er trug Muggel-Kleidung. Einen fusseligen alten Pullover und eine ausgeblichene Jeans. „Was tust du hier?“  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich musste doch schauen, ob sie dich umbringen. Aber wie es scheint, wirst du deine Schüler noch einige Jahrzehnte lang beglücken können.“  
  
„Es hat geklappt?“, hauchte sie vorsichtig.  
  
„Hat es. Und wenn du jetzt weinst, dann gehe ich!“  
  
Minerva lachte leise auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund. Die Erleichterung war so groß, dass ihr doch zwei Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln rollten und in den Verband sickerten, der ihren Kopf wie in einem Schraubstock festhielt. Severus schien es großzügig zu übersehen, denn er ging nicht.   
  
„Was ist passiert, Severus?“, fragte sie, nachdem sie die Fassung zurückerlangt hatte; das rhythmische Piepen half ihr sehr dabei, denn es machte sie wahnsinnig.  
  
Der Tränkemeister räusperte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mrs Granger ist gestorben.“  
  
Wieder fluchte Minerva.  
  
„Und Miss Granger macht mich dafür verantwortlich.“  
  
„Das nimmst du ihr doch nicht etwa übel? Sie hat schließlich gerade ihre Mutter verloren.“  
  
Severus hob den Blick und starrte sie gereizt an. „Du hast mich gefragt, was passiert ist und ich habe es dir erzählt!“  
  
„Ein einfaches Nein hätte auch gereicht“, entgegnete Minerva spitz. „Und trotzdem sage ich dir: Ich kenne Miss Granger. Ihr werdet euch wieder begegnen und dann wird sie es wiedergutmachen.“  
  
„In deinen Augen sind alle Löwen Heilige, nicht wahr?“  
  
Minerva lächelte. „Nein. Sie sind nur ein bisschen besser als alle anderen.“  
  
„Ich glaube, aus dir spricht noch die Narkose.“  
  
„Mag sein. Warum kommst du auch ausgerechnet jetzt zu mir?“  
  
Für ein paar Sekunden schwieg Severus, dann sagte er: „Es war mir wichtig.“  
  
Minerva sah ihn an. Diesen weichen Zug um seinen Mund kannte sie sonst nicht und da kam ihr der Gedanke, dass ihm noch etwas ganz anderes wichtig war. Sie atmete scharf aus.  
  
„Lass ihr etwas Zeit“, sagte Minerva, als er sie prüfend musterte. „Lass sie über den Tod ihrer Mutter hinwegkommen und dann gib ihr noch eine Chance.“  
  
„Wenn sie eine Chance will, soll sie zu mir kommen.“  
  
„Wie dem auch sei“, beschloss sie, das Thema vorerst fallen zu lassen, „Ich werde dich jetzt rausschmeißen. Deine Gesprächsthemen sind mir zu viel, kurz nachdem man mir im Gehirn herumgepfuscht hat.“ Ihr fielen die Augen zu.  
  
Severus nickte und stand auf. „Ich komm in ein paar Tagen wieder. Vielleicht.“  
  
„Tu das. Vielleicht.“ Sie hob die Hand zum Abschied, doch er ging einfach.   
  
„Dieser verliebte, sture Kerl ...“, murmelte Minerva noch, dann schlief sie ein.  
  


ENDE


End file.
